


Sakura

by YunnieMoon



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Yakuza, anhumain, mafia, neko
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/pseuds/YunnieMoon
Summary: Sakura est une organisation criminelle fermement mais secrètement dirigé par Kim Jaejoong, célèbre agent immobilier aux yeux de la majorité du pays. Dans un monde aussi néfaste et inhumain dans laquelle vivent les Yakuzas, les signes de faiblesses sont à proscrire et les faux pas à éviter. Telles sont les règles strictes qui ont fait de Sakura la plus grande organisation du pays. Pays où les clans se multiplient et se donnent corps et âmes dans un combat mortel, espérant un beau jour avoir l'exploit de détrôner l'indétrônable.Qu'adviendra-t-il à son clan, lorsque Jaejoong devra affronter un événement naturel qui viendra alors compromettre les efforts de son défunt géniteur ?Et quelle est cette mission suicidaire qu'il souhaite attribuer à ses hommes, impliquant l'enlèvement d'un Anhumain à l'air inoffensif ?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Shim Changmin / Akanishi Jin / Kamenashi Kazuya
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	1. Le retour

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE IMPORTANTE :   
> \- L’histoire se passe dans un univers qui harmonise parfaitement la modernité et le fantastique. Pas de bêtes fantaisistes à l’horizon, uniquement un petit soupçon de magie accompagné de la présence d’êtres surnaturels (anhumains, porteurs, alchimistes, guérisseurs etc.).   
> \- Les personnes qui tombent enceintes dans ce monde, sont appelées "Les Porteurs", qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ou d'un homme.  
> \- Sakura signifie Cerisier en japonais.  
> \- Mes inspirations proviennent de nombreuses œuvres cinématographiques (telles que Transporteur, Safe, etc.)  
> \- Les parings principaux seront le Yunjae et le YoonKook. Les autres ne seront que secondaires.
> 
> CADRE SPATIO-TEMPOREL :   
> \- L’histoire se déroule dans un univers fictif dont l’environnement se rapproche fortement des paysages de l’Asie urbaine, rurale et traditionnelle de notre monde. Il y avait la possibilité que ma fiction se passe dans les rues bondées de Séoul par exemple, car il n’y a pas de grandes différences en soit, cependant le monde dans lequel vit mes personnes est un beau mélange de toute l’Asie réuni, avec sa petite pointe de fantasy.  
> \- Il ne s’agit: pas d’une fiction historique, même si certain cadre y feront référence.
> 
> \ ATTENTION / Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais cette fiction a été écrite pour un public averti. Présence principale de Angts poussé, de Violence, de mots crus, de meurtres, de cruautés ou encore de tortures voire peut-être même de mention de viol.
> 
> Sur ce, passez une très bonne lecture.

**IL EST IMPORTANT DE LIRE LE RÉSUMÉ ET LES NOTES AVANT DE COMMENCER, AFIN DE MIEUX VOUS SITUER DANS L'HISTOIRE.**

Lorsqu’un serveur, joliment habillé d’un uniforme à manche longue, posa délicatement le plat du dessert face à lui, Jaejoong réalisa bien trop tardivement qu’il venait de perdre des minutes précieuses.

 **\- Je vous laisse apprécier la spécialité de notre Chef pâtissier** , récita le jeune commis avant de quitter la salle privatisée qui baignait dans un luxe étourdissant.

Le regard chocolaté de Jaejoong dévia vers son poignet posée sur la table basse en bois de chêne, constatant que sa montre luxueuse affichait une heure qui ne lui plu définitivement pas. Il n’était pas connu pour sa patience d’ailleurs inexistante, et il détestait par-dessus tout perdre son temps. Après deux longues semaines d’absence, il venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa ville natale. Et bien que ce rendez-vous avait été fixé il y a des semaines, il se fit la réflexion qu’il ne referait plus une telle erreur tant le voyage lavait lessivé. A peine avait-il atterrit qu’il avait dû monter dans une voiture en direction de son restaurant cinq étoiles.

Il retint de justesse un soupire, pensant avec amertume qu’il n’aurait pas dû ignorer les avertissements de son ami concernant l’homme qui se tenait face à lui.

Lee Soo Man était un homme politique hautement gradé dans le gouvernement du pays, mais c’était la toute première fois que Jaejoong le voyait. Pourtant, des politiciens, il en rencontrait fréquemment. Avancé d’argent pour une prochaine campagne, commande de narcotiques, demande spécifique de couverture médiatique etc. Ces corrupteurs ne cessaient de défiler devant sa porte et de lui lécher les pieds lorsqu’ils avaient besoin de son argent ou de ses différents services, complètement à la merci de _Sakura_. Et malgré le fait que leur mauvaise réputation leur collait comme une seconde peau, Jaejoong n’avait jamais eu à se plaindre d’eux.

Les délais de remboursements étaient presque toujours respecté, les paiements arrivaient même souvent en avance, et ils faisaient même partie des « clients » les moins exigeants de son cercle.

Alors Jaejoong n’avait pas vu d’inconvénient à ce qu’une nouvelle personnalité face affaire avec lui, et ce malgré les conseils de Changmin. Tous moyens étaient bon pour une bonne rentrée d’argent, et les hommes politiques étaient des choix de qualité si on savait repérer les imposteurs.

Cependant, il remettait cette remarque en doute pendant qu’il n’écoutait ce vieil homme que d’une oreille. Cela faisait plus d’une heure que Soo Man tournait en rond sans évoquer une seule fois la raison de leur présence ici. Il radotait, bégayait, suait, comme s’il faisait face au démon en personne. Jamais encore le jeune homme n’avait eu l’occasion de croiser son regard qui puait la peur.

Jaejoong avait conscience de ce qui se racontait sur sa personne en dehors de ces murs. Ou du moins, ce qui se disait de lui dans ce cercle fermé qu’était le crime organisé. Antipathique, impatient, sadique, violent, cruel… La liste était beaucoup trop longue pour énumérer tous les défauts qu’on lui reprochait. Il n’y avait jamais de fumée sans feu, et il était clair que sans toutes ces caractéristiques, Jaejoong ne serait jamais à la tête d’une organisation de Yakuza aujourd’hui. Alors c’était une image assez sombre certes, mais qui lui apportait toutefois un profond respect des gens qu’il côtoyait.

D’un geste d’une lenteur étonnante mais non rassurante, Jaejoong tournoya un stylo métallique entre ses doigts. Il ignora volontairement le Mont-Blanc aux marrons qui reposait joliment dans son assiette, et fixa durement le politicien qui engouffrait sans vergogne la pâtisserie gastronomique.

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé par Jaejoong en personne, et il avait bien évidemment proposé le restaurant célèbre de son immeuble, là où derrière cette clientèle pour la plupart innocente, se cachait toujours les pires des échanges possibles.

_« L’œil ne voit rien si l’esprit est distrait »._

La plupart des affaires illégaux commençaient discrètement au sein de ce restaurant luxueux, populaire pour ses plats raffinés et ses dessert divins. L’endroit était reconnu et visité par des personnes hauts placés, donc parfait pour camoufler le réel enjeu de sa création.

 **\- Ce gâteau était un délice Monsieur Kim !,** s’extasia Soo Man tout en tapotant son front à l’aide de son mouchoir de poche. **Vous remercierez votre Chef de ma part s’il vous plait, ce fut un régal.**

Jaejoong esquissa un léger sourire qui n’avait absolument rien d’amical. Il avait perdu un temps considérable à observer cet homme se goinfrer dans ses assiettes en porcelaine et se moucher dans ses serviettes en lin, sans que ce dernier ne daigne avouer le réel motif de sa présence. Depuis leur rencontre il y avait de cela une heure, Soo Man l’avait traité comme le grand entrepreneur immobilier qu’il était au yeux de la ville, et non comme le dirigeant du clan mafieux le plus redouté du pays. Il ne lui parlait que de choses banales, tandis que Jaejoong patientait, encore et encore, les muscles de plus en plus crispés sous son costume d’un noir brut.

 **\- Le Chef Jungkook est connu pour son excellence Monsieur Lee,** finit-il par ajouter alors que le stylo métallisé continuait de tournoyer entre les doigts de sa main gauche. **Je lui transmettrai votre message en temps voulu.**

**\- Merci beaucoup ! Soyez en certain que je venterai les mérites de ce lieu, et que je reviendrai sans aucune hésita…**

**\- Revenir ?,** claqua Jaejoong.

Malgré le ton froid employé, son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, ce qui ne laissa aucunement entrevoir la rage qui grandissait en son fort intérieur.

**\- Et pourquoi reviendriez-vous Monsieur Lee ?**

**\- Je… Eh bien je… Je n’ai jamais rien goûté d’aussi délicieux depuis bien trop longtemps. Et pourtant, des restaurants de Luxe, j’en fréquente quotidiennement. Mais rien ne vaut le raffinement de vos plats, et je trouve cet endroit particulièrement charmant.**

Un nouveau silence s’installa, pesant, oppressant. Jaejoong se redressa quelque peu sur sa chaise à la ras le sol, le visage cette fois absent de tout sourire. Son regard ne quittait pas les prunelles fuyantes de son hôte qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son malaise et son inquiétude.

**\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ?**

Pris d’un élan de panique, Soo Man leva finalement la tête avant de la balancer vivement de droite à gauche, comme s’il était terrifié. En tant qu’homme politique au sein du gouvernement du pays, ce dernier possédait pourtant bien plus de pouvoirs que Jaejoong sur des contenus légaux. Il n’était pas censé être celui qui devrait se sentir intimidé, sauf qu’à cet instant précis il l’était, car il avait pleinement conscience qu’en réalité, l’homme qui lui faisait face était la définition même du pouvoir absolu.

**\- Je n’oserai pas Monsieur !**

**\- Alors pourquoi diable ne me parlez vous que de cuisine ?**

**\- Je pensais simplement que…**

**\- Pourquoi m’avez-vous appeler?,** lâcha Jaejoong. **Et j’espère fortement que vous n’oseriez pas évoquer votre envie soudaine de découvrir par vous-même les plats raffinés de mon restaurant étoilé. Sachez que vous ne m’apprenez rien et qu’une simple réservation habituelle aurait suffit. Mais vous m’aviez téléphoné en personne, donc ma patiente a des limites.**

Leur rendez-vous venait de prendre un tournant épineux, ce qui eu le don d'accroître la mauvaise humeur du propriétaire des lieux et d’effrayer celle de l’invité.

Le vieil homme baissa à nouveau ses yeux vers le mouchoir bleu qu’il triturait entre ses doigts flétris.

**\- Mes collègues ont beaucoup venté vos mérites Monsieur Kim. Les marchandises que vous leur procurez sont toujours de très hautes qualités et je me demandais si vous pouviez m’aider également, à me procurer quelque chose que je convoite depuis quelques temps.**

**\- Qu’entendez-vous par marchandises ?**

**\- Eh bien… comme p… par exemple des escortes ou encore des… des…**

**\- Est-ce là ce que vous voulez Monsieur Lee ? Des femmes ou des hommes pour vous tenir compagnie ?**

**\- Je… Euh… N… Non pas vraiment…**

**\- Non ?**

Malgré le fait qu’il étaient enfermé au sein d’une salle privatisée, la douce mélodie Fujian qui se jouait dans la grande salle à quelques mètres, vint délicatement recouvrir la tension palpable qui ne cessait de croitre entre les deux hommes. 

**\- Je m’excuse de mon comportement mais.. ce que j’ai à vous demander… est très délicat.**

**\- Tourner autour du pot ne nous aidera pas à avancer. Que voulez-vous ?**

C’était une question stupide, car cela faisait un moment que Jaejoong avait deviné la raison de sa présence. Il côtoyait ce milieu depuis sa naissance, il avait donc compris ce que Soo Man était réellement venu chercher derrière ses gestes maladroits, sa peur visible et son embarras mal dissimulé. Sa gesticulation et sa logorrhée le trahissaient, prouvant alors qu’il n’assumait absolument pas ce qu’il était venu solliciter.

Des déchets comme lui, Jaejoong en avait affronté et tué des centaines tout au long de sa vie. Les analyser devenait alors un jeu d’enfant. Il savait depuis le départ que cet entretien n’allait pas lui être bénéfique, et il aurait pu y mettre un terme des minutes plus tôt. Sauf que Jaejoong voulait que cet homme accouche les atrocités qui lui trottaient dans le crâne, il voulait les entendre de sa bouche.

**\- Je suis nouveau dans ce domaine, je ne sais pas exactement comment cela fonctionne. Je… Je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous vous méprenez à mon sujet…**

**\- Il est rare que je perde mon temps à juger le choix des personnes qui viennent me voir,** avoua Jaejoong qui passa une main las au sein de sa chevelure dorée.

**\- Sachez toutefois que j’ai de quoi vous payer une somme conséquente.**

Le jeune propriétaire le toisa longuement, tandis que le stylo virevoltait de plus en plus lentement.

**\- Parler d’argent avant de solliciter une demande… Cela vous écorche-t-il la bouche de m’avouer votre requête ?**

**\- Voyez-vous, comme je vous l’ai dit, je ne m’y connais rien, et je ne voudrais pas…**

D’un mouvement brusque Jaejoong se leva de son _zabuton_ moelleux, abandonnant le pauvre Soo Man face à son assiette vide.

 **\- Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de patient, et j’imagine que vous comprendrez que je suis un homme d’affaire aussi occupé que vous l’êtes Monsieur Lee,** dit-il en le fixant de toute sa hauteur tout en enfilant sa veste sur ses épaules, sans prendre la peine d’y faire entrer ses bras à l’intérieur des manches. **Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer aux devinettes, ni l’envie d’entrer dans votre jeu puéril. Estimez-vous heureux que je vous laisse partir sans dommages. Mon homme de main vous raccompagnera.**

Jaejoong eu à peine le temps de lever la main vers la montagne qui lui servait de garde et qui surveillait la porte depuis le début de ce rendez-vous, que Soo Man se redressa à son tour, renversant brusquement le zabuton par la même occasion.

 **\- DES ENFANTS !,** s’écria Soo Man.

Le son mélodieux d’une flûte en bambou continuait de bercer les lieux, devenus désormais insolites après ce qui venait d’être avoué. Les trois hommes n’avaient pas bougé d’un pouce. Soo Man suffoquait comme s’il venait de courir un marathon, les yeux exorbités de ses orbites, conscient qu’il venait de mettre à jour son véritable visage écœurant.

De son côté, Jaejoong resta immobile, la mâchoire durement contractée. Il mit l’une des mains dans les poches de son pantalon, tandis que l’autre serrait fortement le stylo entre ses phalanges blanchies. Cependant, un nouveau sourire carnassier vint adoucir son visage de la plus effrayante des façons.

Il avait eu raison. Cet homme faisait partie de ces ordures de la pire espèce. Jaejoong avait beau avoir un passé lourd, les mains souillées de sang, et l’esprit envahit par les nombreux meurtres qu’il avait commis, jamais il ne se mettait dans la même catégorie de ces immondices.

 **\- Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez,** déblatéra l’invité en agitant ses mains. **Je… Ca fait depuis un moment que ma femme et moi aimerions adopter et… Comment dire que… J’aimerai ne pas attirer l’attention des médias en passant par une administration d’adoption quelconque. J’aimerai que ce voit avec votre organisation.**

Mensonge.

**\- On m’a informé que votre business était riche et complet, que vous traitez énormément d’activités… comment dire ? Criminelles ? Et on m’a également informé et conseillé que vous seul pourriez m’aider à réaliser ce projet que nous avons ma femme et moi d’adopter un enfant.**

**\- On vous a mal informé.**

**\- C… Comment ?**

**\- Vous m’avez très bien entendu.**

D’un pas lent, Jaejoong traversa la salle, s’approchant de Soo Man qui était tétanisé sur place. Ses mocassins luisants claquèrent contre le parquet ocre, recouvrant presque la musique qui n’avait jamais cessé de jouer. Il vit alors Soo Man jeter un vif coup d’œil à l’homme à la taille d’un ours toujours debout droit comme un i contre la porte, se sentant comme pris au piège.

**\- Vous auriez pu me demander n’importe quel service, je vous l’aurez rendu avec plaisir. Un emprunt d’argent ou encore une disculpation... Je vous aurais déniché le meilleur des avocats.**

**\- Mais je pensais que vous…**

**\- Des enfants ? Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous avez sonné à la mauvaise porte Monsieur Lee. Je ne suis qu’un simple entrepreneur** , lâcha-t-il de façon ironique.

Les tremblements qui recouvraient le corps entier du vieux politicien s’accentuaient d’avantage alors que Jaejoong s’était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui. L’effroi et le regret se lisaient parfaitement au sein de ses yeux cernés. Encore quelques minutes dans cet état et Jaejoong était persuadé qu’il allait finit par craquer, peu importait la façon.

  * **C’était tout ce que vous désiriez ? Une ad-dop-tion ?,** articula le propriétaire non sans lâcher un léger rire dédaigneux. **Car si c’est le cas, alors je vous invite à quitter mon restaurant sans faire d’esclandre, et à ne plus jamais me contacter. J’ai horreur de perdre mon temps, tout comme j’ai horreur de partager la même pièce d’un être aussi infect tel que vous.**



Soo Man déglutit avant de se pencher vers le sol pour ainsi récupérer sa veste en vitesse. Il savait qu’il avait certainement pris la plus stupide des décisions en se rendant aveuglément au sein de ce restaurant truffés de mafieux convertis jusqu’au dent. Surtout pour un sujet aussi délicat que celui-ci.

Le stylo quant à lui, toupillait à une vitesse folle.

 **\- J… J’imagine qu… Qu’il serait préférable de… De passer par une agence d’adoption** , bégaya-t-il d’un air pitoyable. **Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger Monsieur Kim, vous n’entendrez plus parler de moi.**

Après une piètre révérence, l’homme avança de quelques pas, mais fut vite retenu par une main qui s’était brutalement posée sur l’une de ses épaules. Les doigts de Jaejoong s’enfoncèrent dans le tissus blanc de sa chemise pleine de sueur, avant de le retourner face à lui.

 **\- Ne partez pas sans un souvenir de mon restaurant Monsieur Lee !** , fit joyeusement Jaejoong. **J’insiste.**

Soo Man n’eut pas le réflexe d’éviter l’inévitable. Il n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que le stylo métallisé s’enfonçait déjà dans sa jugulaire. Le mouvement avait été rapide, sec, et efficace. Une main s’agrippa sauvagement au bras de Jaejoong qui tenait ferment le « stylo », son regard venimeux plongé dans les yeux écarquillés et effrayé du vieil homme. Ce dernier senti un liquide froid se propager à l’intérieur de ses veines, et l’idée de hurler lui vint enfin à l’esprit.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche, sauf qu’aucun son ne daigna sortir.

Jaejoong, sourire aux lèvres, finit par récupérer l’objet en métal qui ressemblait désormais à une seringue médicale.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce petit traitement ne vous tuera pas.**

Sous le témoin de sa victime, le propriétaire appuya sur l’embout de l’objet qui aspira rapidement l’aiguille hypodermique, redevenant alors un stylo tout à fait quelconque.

 **\- Disons qu’il y aura des conséquences… minimes** , ajouta-t-il, amusé.

Le poids du politicien se faisait de plus en plus sentir sous ses bras, et c’est alors sans aucune douceur qu’il relâcha son emprise, laissant alors Soo Man tomber sur le sol ciré, les membres flasques et les yeux grandement écarquillés et rongés par la peur.

 **\- Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir qu’il y a des règles à respecter lorsque l’on veut faire affaire avec nous, Monsieur Lee,** continua Jaejoong qui s’était accroupi au dessus du corps allongé par terre. **Si vous ne concluez aucun contrat, si vous ne faites aucune demande, aucun achat, alors à quoi bon connaître l’existence de mon organisme ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser partir alors que vous connaissez l’exactitude de mon gagne pain ?**

Comme un air de provocation, Jaejoong lui montra à nouveau le fameux porte-plume, appréciant de voir que ce simple objet intensifia l’effroi de Soo Man, pris de tremblements.

**\- Le liquide qui coule désormais dans vos veines s’appelle le Lum. C’est une substance créée par mes guérisseurs donnant la faculté d’oublier tous les évènements qui vous est arrivé ces cinq dernières heures. Alors non, vous n’allez pas mourir, pas maintenant en tout cas, mais vous serez dans une situation handicapante car je possède désormais un avantage sur vous.**

Doucement, Jaejoong se pencha vers l’oreille du sexagénaire qui commençait à convulser mollement.

 **\- Je connais votre petit et terrible secret,** chuchota-t-il. **Et vous ne l’emporterez pas dans votre tombe Monsieur. Cependant, ce fut un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance.**

Sans ajouter un autre mot, Jaejoong se leva, et rangea son fameux stylo à l’intérieur d’un étui qu’il rangea ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à son hôte qui avait finit par s’enfermer dans une profonde léthargie, tiqua de dégoût et rejeta une énième fois l’idée de le tuer maintenant et tout de suite.

Non, chaque chose en temps. Il devait être réfléchi et non impulsif.

Son meurtre mettrait clairement tout _Sakura_ en danger, il le savait. Il l’avait toujours su, car c’était la première règle que son père lui avait appris lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant en bas âge, se promenant dans les couloirs en couche culote. _Ne jamais tuer sans penser aux conséquences_. Jaejoong n’avait jamais éliminé personne au sein de son restaurant, et ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il commencerait.

 **\- Woo Bin !,** appela-t-il d’une voix à peine audible.

Malgré le murmure, l’autre homme présent dans la salle se détacha de la porte pour venir se dresser face à Jaejoong, le buste gonflé. Ce dernier était habillé d’un costume cintré bleu marine qui épousait généreusement sa fine et très longue silhouette. Ses cheveux noirs sévèrement plaqués vers l’arrière accentuaient l’austérité de son visage où se trouvaient de nombreuses cicatrices visibles, témoin de son passé tumultueux.

**\- Oui Monsieur !**

**\- Veille à ce que cet homme se réveille au volant de sa voiture, dans un parking à des kilomètres d’ici. Je veux que tu le surveilles jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre les yeux, j’aimerai avoir la confirmation qu’il ait réellement tout oublier.**

**\- J’y veillerai.**

**\- Je me doute qu’il ait parlé à quelqu’un de son entrevue ici, cependant j’aimerai que vous le mettez sur écoute, au moins pour les prochains jours, par simple vérification.**

**\- Ce sera fait.**

Jaejoong fixa sa montre. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps et le service de cuisine allaient bientôt se fermer.

**\- Dis à Kazuya de faire des recherches sur cet homme, et de me trouver des preuves sur son implication dans la pédophilie et autres atrocités. Je veux des preuves concrètes et lourdes.**

**\- Que devra-t-il faire de ces preuves ?**

**\- Tout d’abord me les apporter, ensuite je déciderai.**

**\- Oui Monsieur !,** lâcha le jeune homme tout en faisant une révérence pleine de droiture.

Jaejoong avait toujours été mal à l’aise face au ton conventionnel que prenait Woo Bin lorsqu’ils discutaient seul à seul. C’était une habitude qui perdurait depuis qu’il était à la tête de _Sakura_.

Woo Bin faisait partie de cette bande organisée depuis tout aussi longtemps que lui. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis dans la même demeure, fréquenté les mêmes structures, et le même sang familial coulait dans leur veine. Fils du frère cadet de son défunt père, il était alors le cousin de Jaejoong au premier degré. Ils avaient donc été amis autrefois, et avaient pratiquement tout appris ensemble. Sauf que depuis la mort de son géniteur, Jaejoong avait cessé d’être un ami aux yeux de Woo Bin. Il n’était ni plus ni moins que son supérieur à qui il devait loyauté et obéissance. Et c’était un constat qui avait le don de l’attrister plus que de raison.

Jaejoong n’avait cependant eu aucune difficulté à leur donner des ordres et à imposer son autorité, à lui et à son oncle, ils étaient tous préparer à cette éventualité. Car montrer un signe de faiblesse était dangereux, surtout face à sa propre famille.

Et c’était la raison pour laquelle Jaejoong resta impassible, ne dévoilant aucun signe de malaise sur son visage rigide et autoritaire.

Il avait cependant assez confiance en Woo Bin pour le laisser assister à quelques-uns de ses rendez-vous, et le confier ce genre de mission beaucoup trop encombrant et qui demandait une discrétion totale.

**\- Comme d’habitude, tu n’en parles à personne.**

**\- Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas un moulin à parole Monsieur**.

Le ton se voulait ironique et plaisantin, mais face à la raideur de son corps il renvoyait à Jaejoong une image assez étrange mais toutefois comique.

 **\- Je le sais,** sourit-il **. Je te laisse t’en occuper, et je t’attendrais au Lavender pour ton rapport dans le milieu de la soirée.**

Après une dernière révérence, Jaejoong observa Woo Bin porter le corps inanimé de Soo Man hors de la pièce. Il remit alors la petite chaise en place et arrangea le tapis qui s’était froissé sous l’effondrement du vieil homme.

Ses yeux fixèrent ensuite le Mont-Blanc intacte qui trônait encore dans son assiette, pensant qu’il devrait le déguster jusqu’à la dernière miette s’il ne voulait pas se faire incendier par Jungkook. Le serveurs n’allaient pas tarder à venir tout débarrasser.

Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion d’en prendre une seule bouché que son portable vibra contre sa cuisse. Il lâcha un long soupire, et préféra se renseigner sur l’auteur de ces vibrations avant d’analyser le degré d’urgence que pourrait avoir l’appel.

Changmin.

Jaejoong décrocha.

 **\- Je t’écoute,** claqua-t-il.

 **\- Donghae n’a toujours pas versé l’argent,** résonna durement la voix de l’interlocuteur.

Les doigts de Jaejoong se crispèrent autour de l’appareil.

**\- Ça fait plus de deux heures.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?**

**\- Met tout en œuvre pour retrouver ce fumier et rapporte-le au Lavender. Peu importe l’état dans lequel tu me l’amènes, je le veux vivant avant tout.**

**\- Ça va peut-être nous prendre la journée, voir plus. On a déjà vérifié il n’est ni chez lui ni dans les secteurs dans lesquels il a l’habitude de fréquenter. S’il a pris l’argent de la transaction il a peut-être déjà quitté le pays.**

**\- Impossible, j’ai des hommes à chaque frontières j’aurai été mis au courant.**

**\- Donc on a carte blanche ?**

**\- Je me fiche clairement des méthodes utilisées, s’il faut y avoir des cadavres alors tant pis. Renverse chaque ruelles et avenues de cette ville et trouve-le moi !**

Le rire satisfait de Changmin fit comprendre que la tournure des choses l’encombrait d’une joie malsaine.

**\- Je vois des grossistes cet après-midi au port de Hanuï, alors si...**

**\- Attends! T'es rentré ? Depuis quand ?**

**\- Quelques heures.**

**\- Quelques heures ?? Et tu m'annonces ça comme si tu me parlais du mauvais temps ?**

**\- N'en fais pas toute une histoire Chang. J'aimerai cependant que vous gardez cette information pour vous.**

**\- Nous?**

Jaejoong soupira avec une certaine exagération.

**\- Je sais que Jin* est avec toi, vous êtes comme des siamois. Et je sais aussi que lorsque je te donne un ordre, c'est comme si je m'adressais également à lui par la même occasion.**

Un couinement s'éleva à l'autre bout du téléphone, et Jaejoong n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître le ronronnement embarrassé de Jin.

 **\- Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?,** reprit-il.

 **\- Evidemment,** grogna Changmin. **Je suppose que je ne dois pas en parler à Yunho non plus?**

**\- A personne !**

**\- Ok,** soupira l'interlocuteur. 

**\- Cependant, si tu mets la main sur Donghae avant mon retour au Lavender, demande à Yunho de s'occuper de lui.**

Après un silence de quelques secondes, Changmin pouffa avec dédain.

**\- Eh bien vu son humeur massacrante depuis ton départ, j’aurais presqu’envie de prier pour ce pauvre Donghae.**

_***** Akanishi Jin._

**=°=**

La cuisine du restaurant « _Persona_ » vibrait sous les bruits incessants des ustensiles, de la friture ou encore des hommes qui ordonnaient ou exécutaient des tâches. Il y régnait un beau bordel de cuisiniers et de serveurs qui se déplaçaient ici et là, offrant toutefois un travail organisé et méticuleux.

L’endroit existait depuis le fondement même de l’immeuble qui emménageait la structure immobilière familiale des Kim. Célèbre, adulé et étoilé, le Persona ne manquait pas d’éloges et sa réputation reposait sur les solides épaules du Chef Park Sung Woong, un quarantenaire fièrement récompensés d’étoiles.

Jungkook avait toujours admiré Sung Woong depuis son plus jeune âge. Bien qu’il ne pouvait se déplacer jusqu’au Persona lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant, c’était les délicieux mets de Sung Woong qui venaient à lui. Jaejoong lui en ramenait à chaque fois qu’il revenait de son immeuble, et depuis le jour où il avait goûter un de ces plats, Jungkook avait immédiatement su qu’il ferait de la cuisine sa passion, et pourquoi pas son _principal_ métier.

Aujourd’hui, à seulement vingt-deux ans, le jeune adulte était devenu l’un des plus jeunes Chef de ligne, responsable de la pâtisserie. Entre les gâteaux, les desserts raffinés ou encore les viennoiseries, Jungkook s’amusait derrière son comptoir à réaliser les entremets les plus originaux de la ville.

 **\- Le service vient de se terminer !,** s’écria au loin un des serveurs vêtus de noir et de doré.

Jungkook ignora l’information, déjà concentré sur une toute nouvelle recette pour le dessert du soir. Il ne prit ni en compte les félicitations de ses collègues, ni le brouhaha de la nouvelle équipe qui venait d’arriver pour préparer et nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble avant le commencement de la troisième et dernière tournée de la journée.

Il avait enlevé sa toque, (à vrai dire il détestait par-dessus tout la mettre), laissant ainsi à l’air libre ses cheveux mi-long attachés soigneusement en une petite queue de cheval, ne laissant que quelques petites mèches retombées sur son front.

**\- Encore sur une idée de recette petit voyou ?**

Le jeune pâtissier ne quitta pas son dessert des yeux, grognant toutefois dans sa barbe naissante face au surnom qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu’il avait rencontré Sung Woong pour la première fois.

« Voyou » n’était pas un nom à prendre au premier degré, Jungkook le savait très bien. C’était à son look qu’il le devait. Au premier abord, aucun client ne le croyait lorsque ces derniers demandaient à voir le Chef pâtissier, et qu’il débarquait à l’intérieur de ses vêtements décontractés, accompagné de ses piercing aux oreilles ou à l’arcade et de ses tatouages recouvrant l’entièreté de sa main et de son bras droit.

Un comble pour un pâtissier doué de talent.

 **\- Occupe-toi de tes plats oncle Sung !,** grogna-t-il tout en essuyant le rebord d’une assiette. **Vu ton âge tu risques d’oublier des étapes.**

Sung Woong pouffa. Les taquineries qu’ils se lançaient comme des boomerangs duraient depuis que Jungkook avait rencontré son _oncle_ , et les choses n’étaient pas prête de changer. Il s’agissait surtout d’une grande marque d’affection qu’ils se partageaient tous les deux.

S'il l'appelait "oncle", c'était surtout par simple familiarité dû à leur rapprochement au fil de ces dernières années. Parmi tous les membres de Sakura, Sung Woong faisait parti de la petite liste de personnes qu'il considérait réellement comme de sa famille. L'un des seul qui ne le voyait pas comme une faiblesse, un paria, et qui ne lui adressait pas la parole avec une hypocrisie mal dissimulée. Etre le petit frère de l'héritier ne l'avait jamais avantagé.

Outre l'organisation du personnels des cuisines et des recettes Persona, Sung Woong s'occupait avant tout des stupéfiants illégaux qui allaient et venaient dans le restaurant depuis le petit-déjeuné jusqu'au dîné. Il supervisait et privatisait certains plats, cachant le plus de marchandises possible à l'intérieure d'une serviette épaisse, d'une nourriture ou d'une décoration... Tout dépendait du produit. Le plus difficile était de ne surtout pas se tromper entre les plats des clients concernés, et ceux des clients normaux, venu uniquement pour la popularité des lieux.

Depuis quelques mois, Jungkook avait également eu la permission de s'occuper de quelques "livraisons" lorsque les clients concernés ne commandaient que du dessert. Une mission qui certes demandait énormément de concentration et de discrétion, mais qui l'ennuyait surtout au plus haut point.

 **\- Tu comptes retourner au Lavender avant la tournée de ce soir ?,** demanda le cuisinier qui s’appuya contre un comptoir en métal.

**\- Pas prévu non.**

**\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu p’tit voyou, ça fait pratiquement deux semaines que tu enchaînes les journées en continues.**

**\- Je préfère largement rester ici et innover mes recettes plutôt que de rester enfermer au Lavender avec une bande de cons !**

Un léger blanc vint couvrir leur conversation, tandis que les bruitages incessants des ustensiles s’intensifiaient dans les nombreuses pièces que composait la cuisine à elle seule.

La main du Chef se posa amicalement sur l’épaule de son ex-apprenti, à la fois amusé et compatissant face à son attitude renfrognée.

 **\- Qui traites-tu de cons ?,** retentit une voix connu de tous.

Au loin, un énorme fracas de casseroles résonna dans toute la cuisine. A la surprise générale, Jaejoong venait tout juste d’entrer dans la pièce, sa veste toujours posée sur ses épaules avec délicatesse. Gêné, le responsable de l’accident se confondit en excuse, ne sachant très bien s’il devait s’incliner face au Chef cuisinier, ou face au patron de l’immeuble entier. Maladroitement il s’abaissa alors face aux deux personnalités, le visage virant au rouge pivoine, tandis que les autres employés se remirent à leur tâche plus concentré que jamais.

 **\- Retourne travailler avant que je te brises les mains !,** hurla Sung Woong au jeune homme.

Jaejoong fit abstraction de la scène, son regard joueur toujours fixé sur Jungkook qui était devenu aussi muet qu’une carpe. Ce dernier avait finalement quitté son gâteau des yeux, scrutant l’homme qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu’il n’avait pas eu des nouvelles de Jaejoong. Deux semaine que celui-ci avait quitté le pays pour des affaires « personnelles » auxquelles Jungkook n’avait eu droit à aucun détail. Deux semaines qu’il se faisait du soucis, qu’il accumulait les insomnies et qu’il tentait d’éteindre sa rage et ses inquiétudes à travers la cuisine.

Deux semaines qu’il avait été privé de son frère aîné.

Un énorme poids vint alourdir sa poitrine qui s’affolait sans qu’il ne puisse rien contrôler. Sa respiration s’était faite lente, et il ne put également empêcher ses larmes de remplir le fin fond de ses prunelles alors qu’un sentiment de pleins soulagement lui traversait l’esprit.

Il était là.

Jaejoong était là.

Sans aucune égratignure. Avec tous ses membres.

Vivant.

Alors qu’il sentit sa gorge se serrer dangereusement, Jungkook lâcha bruyamment la poche à douille qu’il tenait entre les mains et se précipita vivement vers son frère avant de laisser ses émotions exploser. Les bras de Jaejoong l’accueillirent avec douceur, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux enlacés au beau milieu de la cuisine devenue étrangement bien moins bruyante.

Sous le geste, la veste de Jaejoong avait finit par atterrir au sol. Un des employés aux mains trempées s’étaient alors précipité pour le récupérer avant que le regard révolté du Chef ne le dissuade du contraire.

 **\- Tu es rentré !** , lâcha Jungkook d’une voix brisée. **Tu es rentré !**

 **\- Oui,** chuchota Jaejoong tandis qu’une de ses mains caressaient doucement la chevelure noirâtre de son frère.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un petit rire mélangé à un long souffle apaisé, resserrant machinalement son étreinte. Ses craintes et sa mauvaise humeur avaient été balayé d’un revers de main, et le service du soir était même devenu le cadet de ses soucis.

**\- Et Yun ? Est-ce qu’il sait que tu es…**

**\- Non pas encore,** répondit Jaejoong avec le sourire. **Mais il le comprendra très vite.**

**\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas parti avec toi ?**

Jungkook s’était vivement détaché de son frère, curieux désormais face aux événements qui avait éloigné Jaejoong de sa _famille_.

Le propriétaire des lieux ne quitta toutefois pas son sourire léger, récupéra délicatement la veste que lui tendit Sung Woong, et scruta les nombreuses paires d’oreilles qui les écoutaient sans vergogne et sans la moindre discrétion.

 **\- On devrait aller discuter ailleurs,** suggéra-t-il alors qu’il jeta un coup d’œil à Sung Woong qui comprit le contenu de son message silencieux.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de tourner vers ses commis qui ne faisaient leur travail qu’à moitié.

 **\- JE RÊVE OU ÊTES-VOUS RÉELLEMENT EN TRAIN D’ESPIONNER LA CONVERSATION DE VOTRE PATRON ?,** hurla-t-il **. VOUS PAYE-T-IL POUR QUE VOUS VOUS TOURNEZ LES POUCES ?**

Après que Jaejoong ait posé son pouce contre une surface froide collée au mur, la voix rauque de Sung Woong se tût brutalement lorsqu'il ferma la grande porte en métal qui menait vers une petite cuisine inoccupée, uniquement réservée aux personnels liés à Sakura, là où une partie des stupéfiants étaient cachés.

La pièce était petite mais spacieuse, et surtout très illuminée grâce aux nombreux spots de lumières accrochés au plafond. Rien ne débordait des placards et tout était rangé à sa place. La propreté des lieux avait le don de satisfaire Jaejoong à chaque fois qu'il inspectait ce genre de lieu, car aucun élément ne laissait entrevoir ou deviner les choses qui se passaient réellement derrière ces portes.

Souriant, il alla doucement se poser contre une surface en marbre brillante.

**\- Je devrais penser à récompenser Sung Woong pour son travail remarquable. Chang m'a conseillé de l'augmenter car notre père lui offrait un salaire de misère, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**\- Ne change pas de sujet,** grogna Jungkook qui avait les coudes contre la surface de travail, se trouvant alors face à son frère. **Où est-ce que t’es parti ?**

**\- A l’autre bout du pays.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Te l’expliquer serait beaucoup trop dangereux.**

**\- Epargne moi ce genre de discours je n’ai plus quinze ans !**

**\- Certes,** répondit calmement Jaejoong, les bras croisés. **Tu es peut-être en âge d’affronter certaines choses aujourd’hui, mais si ta curiosité te pousse à me tenir tête, alors tu es en train de me prouver tout le contraire.**

Jungkook se mordit la langue avec rage, contractant ainsi sa mâchoire carrée.

Des années qu’on l’enfermait dans les quatre coins de cette immense cuisine afin de le préserver du monde extérieur et de ses dangers. Le jeune homme avait pourtant lui aussi grandit parmi les Sakura. Il avait, tout comme son frère et les autres membres, était entraîné de la plus sérieuse et horrible des façons qui soit. Son père l’avait façonné depuis son plus jeune âge afin qu’il puisse devenir l’homme que Jaejoong était aujourd’hui.

Impitoyable et indétrônable.

Il savait se servir des armes, savait se battre et se défendre, savait se sortir des situations dangereuses voire même mortelles, il connaissait par cœur les rites à réaliser avant d’intégrer Sakura, et était prêt à les réaliser pour enfin se sentir comme un véritable membre de cette famille.

Il s’était longtemps préparé, à vrai dire depuis son enfance, mais depuis la mort de son géniteur, tout avait ralenti lorsque ça le concernait.

Jaejoong l’éloignait, volontairement ou non, de tout ce qui se rapprochait de l’organisation et de ses nombreuses affaires. Jungkook n’était jamais mis au courant de rien, on le traitait comme l’innocent petit frère du dirigeant qui n’avait pas grandit d’un pouce.

Il continuait toutefois à s’entraîner avec une détermination sauvage, espérant ainsi que son amélioration et ses efforts puissent lui être favorable. Sauf qu’à chaque fois qu’il tentait d’aborder le sujet du rite à Jaejoong, ce dernier se braquait comme une huître, lui lançant avec la plus grande des désinvoltures qu’il n’était pas encore prêt.

Aujourd’hui encore, Jaejoong semblait ne pas le voir comme l’homme intègre et loyal qu’il était devenu. Le pâtissier savait pertinemment que son aîné n’était pas venu lui rendre visite pour lui faire un rapport détaillé de son voyage, bien qu’il l’eut quelque peu espéré. Mais à chaque qu’il voyait Jaejoong, il avait cet infime espoir que ce dernier lui dirait enfin « _C’est le moment, prépare-toi_ ». Mais ces phrases ne venaient finalement jamais.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?,** finit-il par dire.

Il vit les traits de Jaejoong s’affaisser sous sa question soudaine, son regard voilé d’une certaine inquiétude que son frère n’arrivait jamais à lui dissimuler.

 **\- Je te l’ai déjà répété des millions de fois,** murmura l’aîné. **Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, tu sais très bien que je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains si cela devait arriver.**

**\- Alors pourquoi me traites-tu comme un gosse ? Pourquoi tu refuses que je fasse le rituel ? Je suis prêt !**

**\- Rien que le fait de te l’entendre dire me prouve que tu ne l’es pas !**

**\- Alors quand est-ce que je le serais selon toi ? A mes trente ans ?**

**\- Lorsque tu mûriras !,** s’écria Jaejoong.

Ce dernier quitta l’endroit où il était installé depuis le début de leur conversation, et s’approcha lentement de Jungkook qui s’était redressé, le regard peint d’une certaine crainte dissimulée sous une bonne couche de détermination.

**\- A t’entendre on aurait comme l’impression que le rituel est une partie de plaisir.**

Le jeune homme n’eut rien à répondre, se contentant de baisser le regard vers ses poings serrés contre la table.

**\- Plus tu prendras tout ça à la légère, plus tu me confortes dans l’idée de repousser ton entrée dans Sakura.**

**\- Je veux simplement…,** souffla Jungkook. **Je veux simplement faire mes preuves.**

**\- Ne sois pas aussi empressé de les faire, le moment viendra en temps voulu. Tout comportement impulsif mènera à…**

**\- A notre perte, je le sais.**

La sonorisation de la pièce rendit le silence que s’ensuivit assourdissant et désagréablement pesante. Jungkook avait toujours les yeux rivés vers la table, les nerfs à vif. Des mains vinrent délicatement entrelacer les siennes, l’obligeant à fixer son frère aîné qui lui souriait avec douceur.

 **\- Ne rend pas les choses difficile Kookie,** souffla-t-il. **Ais simplement confiance en moi d’accord ?**

Jungkook avait bien envie de lui répondre que la confiance se méritait, mais il décida toutefois de se taire, sachant avec certitude qu’il avait une nouvelle fois perdu face à son frère.

Mais le jeune pâtissier ne lui en voulait pas.

Car malgré leurs disputes et leurs mésentente sur certains points, Jaejoong et lui étaient très proches. Son aîné l’avait élevé comme un père élèverait un fils. Jaejoong avait été celui qui l’avait pris sous son aile dès son plus jeune âge, il était celui qui lui avait intégré les valeurs et les traditions face à leur mode de vie, il lui avait appris tout ce qu’il savait aujourd’hui et continuait encore de prendre des risques immenses pour lui offrir une protection stricte face à la menace des clans adverses…

Il avait donc conscience que Jaejoong n’était pas un ennemi, et que si ce dernier était bien plus exigent avec lui qu’avec les autres, c'était parce qu'il était important à ses yeux. Ou du moins l'espérait-il. 

Puis Jungkook se souvenait du sang d’encre qu'il s'était fait pour son frère et du soulagement qu'il ressentait de le savoir vivant. Alors il décida à contre cœur d’abandonner sa fierté, ne souhaitant en aucun cas gâcher ces retrouvailles inespérées.

 **\- Je dois aller préparer les desserts pour ce soir,** finit-il par lâcher, espérant ainsi changer de sujet. **Je ne pourrais pas t’accompagner au Lavender.**

**\- Ce n’est pas là où je me rends de toute façon.**

**\- Je vois, alors tu es vraiment en tain de fuir ta propre demeure.**

Ce n’était pas question, plutôt une affirmation qui fit grimacer le plus âgé. Ce dernier tiqua tout en riant sans une once d’humour, croisant ses bras contre sa chemise crémeuse.

**\- Je ne fuis rien du tout, j’ai des affaires à concrétiser si je veux nourrir la bouche de mes hommes…**

**\- Si tu ne fuis pas alors pourquoi tu as organisé rendez-vous sur rendez-vous le jour même** **de ton arrivé ? L'entretien de ce midi ne pouvait-il pas attendre ?**

Jaejoong fronça un sourcil, fixant son frère avec une interrogation soudaine.

**\- Qui te dis que j'ai eu un entretien ?**

**\- Ne fais pas l’innocent je sais que ta présence au restaurant n’a rien de personnel.**

**\- Rien ne t’échappe à ce que je vois.**

Jungkook haussa des épaules, se frottant négligemment le bras où figuraient les dessins d’encre noirâtre.

 **\- Si tu n’étais venu que pour me voir on aurait déjeuné ensemble,** marmonna-t-il d’une voix faussement boudeuse. **Et en temps normal, tu m’aurais emmené de force au Lavender pour qu’on puisse passer du temps rien que tous les deux. Alors si réellement tu ne fuiyais pas, c'est que je ne t’ai pas si manqué que ça.**

 **\- Arrête avec tes bêtises,** bougonna Jaejoong qui lança vivement un bout de torchon sur la tête de son frère.

Jaejoong savait avec pertinence que Jungkook le taquinait, bien que ce qu’il énumérait n’était que la pure vérité.

**\- J’étais justement venu te voir pour t’inviter à dîner ce soir. Sung Woong serait ravi de concocter un menu qui fêterai mon retour.**

**\- C’est trop d’honneur grand frère,** sourit malicieusement le pâtissier qui plia le torchon. **Mais je ne peux pas ce soir, mon métier m’oblige à rester en cuisine.**

**\- Tu as un sous-chef je te rappelle. Puis Sung Woong peut très bien s'occuper…**

**\- Je pense que tu devrais passer la soirée au Lavender, tes hommes ont dû beaucoup te manquer** , continua Jungkook qui n’avait pas quitté son ton bourré d’ironie. **Surtout un en particulier.**

L’aîné se figea, vérifiant par simple automatisme que personne n’était entré dans la pièce au même moment. C’était le genre de réflexions dangereuses et puériles que Jaejoong haïssait autant qu’il les chérissait. Jungkook prenait un malin plaisir à l’agacer sur ce terrain de pente glissante, et dans ce genre de moment, il avait autant envie de le gifler que de le câliner à l’en étouffer.

 **\- Je préfère m’en aller plutôt que d’écouter tes sottises une seconde de plus,** souffla Jaejoong avec un certain malaise. **Et si tu ne veux pas dîner avec moi tant pis, Woo Bin fera un compagnon excellent.**

Il plaça son veston sur ses épaules pour la énième fois de la journée, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**\- Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fuis ?**

La question était pourtant d’une simplicité éloquente, mais Jaejoong mis un temps considérable à chercher une réponse adéquat. Son frère était pourtant en mesure d’entendre peut-être la couche de vérité qui se cachait derrière son subterfuge, mais il refusait tout simplement d’aborder un sujet qui le mettrait sûrement d’une humeur maussade alors qu’il avait passé ces dernières semaines à l’ignorer.

Une main posée sur le poignet de la porte coulissante, il se retourna vers Jungkook qui n’avait pas bougé d’un poil. Son regard chocolaté ne le fixait plus avec cet air malicieux absence de tout sérieux, à la place, Jaejoong ne put fermer les yeux sur l’once d’inquiétude qui s’était immédiatement ancré dans ses iris bronzés.

**\- Je ne le fuis pas Kookie.**

**\- Alors pourquoi ne t’a-t-il pas accompagné durant ton voyage ?**

**\- Je lui ais confié d’autres responsabilités, il n'y a rien de plus.**

**\- Un bras droit qui n’accompagne pas son dirigeant c’est tout de même suspect et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. De méchantes rumeurs courent au Lavender depuis ton départ. Beaucoup ont déjà parié sur le prochain "remplaçant" de Yunho.**

Le visage du plus âgé se durcit brusquement, et après quelques secondes réflexions, il fixa Jungkook, le regard irascible.

**\- Alors tu as raison.**

**\- En quoi ?**

**\- Si mes hommes ont pris quelques libertés d’esprit, il serait peut-être temps que je rentre chez nous.**


	2. L'affrontement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, j'aimerai prendre le temps de remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé de gentils mots sur le tout premier chapitre de Sakura, ça me va droit au coeur *-* merci à ceux qui continuent de me soutenir ❤
> 
> Ce chapitre est long, et je m'en excuse pour les personnes qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça. Cependant, je ne me voyais absolument pas couper avant. J'avais besoin que toutes ces informations soient présentes dans ce chapitre. 
> 
> Du coup j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire... Mon ordinateur m'a lâché entre temps et écrire via mon Smartphone n'est pas du tout agréable. Je vais tenter de garder ce rythme, car je suis tout de même fière de mon travail. Mon imagination me fait parfois défaut, et il m'arrive de mettre mes histoires en pause sans aucune raison, et avec cette fanfiction j'espère me surpasser. J'aimerai tellement arriver au bout. 
> 
> L'histoire peut vous paraître brouillon ou lent, mais c'est normal nous ne sommes qu'au début et j'aime prendre mon temps. 
> 
> Je m'excuse également pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire. Je le ferais sûrement d'ici quelques jours.

Les sous-sols du Lavender avait toujours été un endroit que les hommes du Sakura redoutaient plus que tout. Seul une partie infime du clan, proche du Président et de ses hommes de mains, avaient la possibilité de s’y rendre. Cependant, s’y faire convoquer était synonyme de malchance, car même si tout ce qui se produisait dans ces lieux obscurs était tenu secret, les rumeurs s’étaient occupé de ternir sa réputation.

Et malgré leur curiosité, personne n’avait envie de vérifier l’exactitude de ces rumeurs morbides.

Tout le monde au Lavender était désormais au courant que Donghae avait été retrouvé et emmené de force dans les sous-sols de la demeure, et non convoqué comme l’exigeait la tradition. En revanche, la raison de cet acte soudain restait inconnue et déconcertante, car Donghae faisait pourtant parti des hommes de mains de Jaejoong.

La nouvelle en avait choqué plus d’uns, tout comme elle en avait effrayé d’autres. Si même les hommes importants du clans se faisaient traîner ainsi de force dans un endroit où les on-dit jasaient d’expériences inhumaines, de tortures et de mise à mort, alors qu’en serait-il des personnes qui se trouvaient tout en bas de l’échelle hiérarchique ?

* * *

L’énorme jet d’eau qu’il reçut en pleine figure sortit Donghae de son inconscience. Sonné, le trentenaire papillonna des yeux, oubliant un court instant l’endroit où il se trouvait. Sa vue floutée le fit tout voir en double. Il identifia cependant un sceau noir à ses pieds, certainement responsable des gouttes d’eau qui dégoulinaient actuellement de ses cheveux et de son visage trempés. Un autre liquide s’écoulait toutefois de sa peau, et c’est lorsqu’il identifia la couleur empourprée qui se mélangeait à l’eau que sa conscience se réveilla brusquement.

Une douleur atroce sa ranima au niveau de son dos, et bien qu’il voulut avoir le réflexe de se lever malgré ce supplice, aucun de ses membres ne purent lui obéir. Ses jambes n’avaient plus de force tandis que ses membres supérieurs étaient fermement attachés par des chaînes solides qui semblaient tout droit sortir de chaque recoins des murs. Il était agenouillé au sol, ses bras formant une sorte de X majuscule vers le haut, tandis que les liens s’occupaient de le maintenir immobile et ainsi, d’entraver tout ses mouvements.

La salle baignait sous une lumière tamisée, et de là où il se trouvait, Donghae ne voyait que la grisaille décolorée d’un mur dégarni de toute décoration. L’endroit était sinistre, et l’odeur métallique du sang, de son sang, lui retournait violemment l'estomac.

Ce ne fut qu’après s’être souvenu de ces dernières heures et après s’être reconnecté au monde réel, qu’il entendit alors les bruissements qui s’élevaient derrière lui. Des bruits de pas claquaient et résonnaient contre le sol bétonné, affolant le cœur de Donghae dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

Son enlèvement lui revint en tête. Changmin qui avait alors tué à lui seul ses complices qui, pourtant, n’avaient même pas pris la peine de mener combat et de se défendre. Le façon dont on l’avait assommé puis réveillé avec des coups de pieds parfaitement bien visés. Le regard fou et amusé de Changmin qui l’avait fièrement attaché. Mais il se souvenait surtout de Yunho, de sa présence étouffante, de sa colère terrifiante et de ses coups de fouets vifs et impétueux.

De toutes ces années passées à Sakura, Donghae ne l’avait jamais vu avec cette expression cruelle et sombre. Il ne lui avait même pas posé de questions, et n’avait pas prit le temps d’écouter ses explications, raflant les coups qui sifflaient et sifflaient dans l’air avant de brutalement marquer le dos nu du jeune homme.

Voilà donc d’où provenait le sang qui repeignait le sol de sa rougeur cuivrée.

Subitement, une poigne ferme se referma dans sa chevelure châtaigne et dévia sa nuque vers l’arrière. Les yeux en amande de Yunho l’électrifia, accentuant sa peur et l’état misérable dans lequel il se trouvait.

 **\- Évanoui tu ne m’es d’aucune utilité** , annonça Yunho d’une voix sereine. **Je te prierai donc de rester éveillé**.

Le ton de sa voix contrastait avec la froideur de ses traits. Donghae en frissonna, car il avait l’impression de faire face à un inconnu. Cette violence de sa part l’étonnait.

Bien évidemment, il savait que Yunho était dangereux, la place qu’il occupait au sein de Sakura ne lui était pas tombé du ciel. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de sa famille au sein des crimes organisées. Tous avocats de haut rangs, connus pour défendre les hommes les plus mal famé de la pègre, Yunho avait quant à lui visé plus haut. Malgré le fait qu’il était un défenseur hors pairs, il avait quitté son travail pour venir se donner corps et âme à Sakura.

Il était arrivé de nulle part, sans réellement respecter les rites ou les traditions, devenant cependant l’homme le plus proche du Président actuel. Personne ne savait exactement comment il avait fait. Mais tout le monde savait cependant que sans la famille de Yunho, Sakura n’existerait sans doute plus. Alors oui, tout le monde le respectait, tout le monde le savait dangereux, mais personne n’avait encore eu l’occasion d’affronter son côté obscurs.

Le Vice-Président n’était pas un ange, et il était craint, peut-être beaucoup moins que Jaejoong mais il l’était. Cependant, il restait discret, parlait peu, et ne montrait jamais aucune once de brutalité, ou du moins pas face à eux. Jamais. Beaucoup disait qu’il n’était que le cerveau et le sang-froid de l’organisation, tandis que Jaejoong était le coeur et la frayeur. Alors les rumeurs qui tournaient sur son départ avaient animé les couloirs, la plupart disant qu’il était trop « gentillet » pour un clan aussi impitoyable que le leur.

Donghae avait conscience aujourd’hui qu’il n’aurait jamais dû douter de sa place au côté de Jaejoong. Les ouvertures qui longeait son dos le prouvaient.

 **\- S’il te plait**!, supplia-t-il. **J… Je me suis excusé je… je ne l’aurai jamais fait jusqu’au bout… Je regrette tellement… Il faut me croire…**

**\- L’heure n’est plus aux excuses très cher camarade.**

Yunho relâcha son emprise, avant de dévier sa main vers le visage humide de sa victime. D’une lenteur effrayante, il caressa les gouttes de sang qui étaient venu peigner les teintes de ses joues. Des larmes venaient s’y mélanger également, ne déclenchant cependant aucune émotion au bourreau qui ne quitta pas son air austère.

Donghae avait été autant un employé qu’un ami proche de Jaejoong, mais la trahison était un acte que même l’amitié ne pouvait sauvé.

Yunho lui, ne connaissait de Donghae que sa fonction. Ce dernier se chargeait de transporter certaines livraisons importantes de toute sorte, de récupérer ensuite une somme d’argent tout aussi conséquente, et revenait au Lavender avec le butin.

Yunho savait également qu’il avait eu rendez-vous dans la mâtiné avec un coursier dont il avait offert une besace rempli d’arme à feu, sauf qu’il s’était par la suite, enfui avec les fonds reçus.

Ennuyé, Yunho lâcha un soupire avant de retourner derrière l’homme accroupi, ignorant ses jérémiades. Il fixa un moment sa veste noir posée sur la seule table blanche présente à l’intérieur de cette pièce minuscule. Plusieurs outils y avaient été posé plus tôt, mais Yunho les avait tous ignoré. Il avait su d’avance que seul le fouet pourrait le faire parler, et qu’il n’avait donc pas besoin de souiller inutilement des matériaux stériles. 

Le traître avait tout avoué après une bonne dizaines de coups, sans qu’il n’ait eu à poser la moindre question.

 **\- Yunho pitié,** sanglota Donghae qui avait la tête recroquevillé entre ses épaules **.** **Je t’ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais… L… L’argent… Je t’ai dit où était l’argent…**

**\- Argent qui ne t’appartenait pas.**

**\- Je suis désolé…**

**\- Pensais-tu réellement que tu aurais eu une chance de t’en sortir ? Et même si tu aurais pu t’échapper avec cette immense part, pensais-tu que rester cacher toute une vie aurait été une solution pour ta famille et toi ?**

Yunho se rapprocha de l’homme qui tremblait comme une feuille, se penchant vers son oreille d’une lenteur pétrifiante.

**\- On t’aurait fait pourchasser, traquer et harceler par toutes les villes, tous les quartiers et toutes les avenues de ce pays. La tension et l’angoisse de mourir à chaque recoin d’une ruelle t’aurait été si insupportable que tu te serais rendu par toi-même, à plat ventre. Alors pourquoi t’être donné tant de peine ?**

Donghae ne répondit que par un piteux gémissement. Son idée de s’enfuir avec l’argent de cette livraison lui était venu soudainement, il n’avait donc pas réfléchi. L’absence pérenne de Jaejoong l’avait conforté dans l’idée de monter sa propre affaire à l’autre bout du pays. Lui aussi voulait connaître la sensation d’être puissant, d’être celui que tout le monde craignait et respectait. 

**\- Des hommes ont payé le prix de ta bêtise enfantine,** reprit le Vice-Président. **Es-tu satisfait ? Est-ce que ta petite rébellion valait la peine que des innocents meurent pour ton égoïsme ?**

 **\- S’il te plait,** sanglota Donghae. **Je ferais tout ce vous voulez… Je disparaîtrais… J… Vous n’entendrez plus jamais parlé de moi je… Je disparaîtrais je vous le promets !**

**\- Tes promesse n'ont plus aucune valeurs désormais.**

Les longues lianes rigides du fouet traînèrent au sol tandis que Yunho s'avança vers la victime, laissant derrières elles de longues traces sanguinolentes. Le bourreau observa l'oeuvre de son travail d'un regard impassible, scrutant un par un chaque plaie que l'arme avait ouverte sur l'épine dorsale. Les coupures étaient nombreuses, chevauchant les unes sur les autres dans un bain de sang poisseux. Pour n'importe quel être humain digne de ce nom, le spectacle serait horrifiant. Pour lui, il était banale, voire même ennuyant.

Il avait passé ses derniers minutes à le fouetter sans qu'il n'y ait de raisons particulières. Donghae avait avoué, il avait reconnu ses fautes et avait parlé sans qu'il n'y ait eu besoin de lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Yunho avait conscience qu'il venait de passer sa frustration et sa colère sur un homme, certes loin d'être innocent, mais qui n'avait pas mérité une telle violence de sa part. Les traîtres payaient le prix cher le fruit de leurs actes, chaque membre du Sakura avaient connaissance de cette _loi_. Et le brunâtre savait pertinemment que si ce pauvre Donghae était tombé entre les mains de Changmin ou de Jaejoong en personne, son cas ne se limiterai pas à de simples coups de fouets dans le dos. Mais Yunho avait des principes, et son manque de professionnalisme le décevait. Car il n'avait pas frappé Donghae dans le but de le punir, il l'avait surtout utilisé comme défouloir. Un exutoire qui lui avait permis de déverser cette rage qui lui envahissait l'esprit depuis plusieurs semaines. 

Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de torturer inutilement. Son regard vide continuait de fixer les meurtrissures qui s'ouvraient à chaque inspiration de Donghae dont le visage tombait lâchement vers le sol bétonné. 

Yunho ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Qu'aurait décidé Jaejoong à sa place ?

L'aurait-il tué ? Certainement pas. Ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Jaejoong était connu pour son sadisme réfléchi, et il 'aurait sûrement martyrisé et sévèrement dénaturé jusqu'à ce que la victime ne soit plus en mesure de se rappeler de son propre prénom. 

Selon lui, tuer serait une solution trop simple, trop définitive. " _S'il faut régner sur une bande de criminelles, alors la peur est le seul moyen de les tenir en laisse_ ". C'était les mots que Jaejoong employait à son bras droit lorsqu'il voulait justifier sa cruauté. 

Cela ne l'avançait guère à prendre une décision. 

Devait-il lui poser des questions sur les fameuses rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet ces derniers jours ? Peut-être qu'une plus grande rébellion se préparait, et que Donghae en savait plus qu'il ne le disait?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur cette idée car au même moment, la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit avec douceur. Yunho se raidit, sans prendre la peine se retourner. Il su qui venait d'entrer.

Ce parfum.

L’arôme parfumé de bois de Cèdre avait envahit ses narines, faisant ainsi disparaître les odeurs désagréables de transpiration mélangé au sang qui s’étaient imprégnées dans la pièce. Une ribambelle de frissons longea ses bras finement musclés, tandis que sa gorge se serra douloureusement jusqu'à lui couper momentanément sa respiration.

Jaejoong.

Le cœur du jeune brun pulsa lorsque la porte se referma. Le talon des mocassins résonnaient fortement dans la pièce comme des comptes à rebours pour la victime au sol qui lui aussi, avait malheureusement deviné l’identité du nouvel arrivant.

De son côté, Jaejoong ne daigna pas jeter un regard pour l'homme attaché en croix. Il s’arrêta au côté de son bras droit qui n’avait pas bouger d’un poil, dans une position pleine de droiture, son visage impartial cachant merveilleusement bien son étonnement. Ses yeux emplis de colère ne fixaient que Donghae, et Jaejoong ne voyait de lui que son profil. Il s’attarda sur sa mâchoire durement contractée, puis sur ses mèches de cheveux noirs quelques peu humides qui flottaient sur une partie de son front, ainsi que sur sa peau hâlée qui brillait quelque peu à cause de la sueur qui lui épousait le corps.

Revoir et affronter le Président de Sakura ne faisait pas partie de l'emploi du temps du jeun brun, et Jaejoong le devinait face à son comportement froid et distant.

Pas un bonjour, pas un sourire, pas même un regard… Absolument rien. Le Président avait une soudaine folle envie de le secouer, de le frapper, de le prendre dans ses bras, ou de l’emmener loin d’ici pour qu’ils puissent enfin discuter. Il avait juste besoin de le sentir prêt de lui après toutes ses journées passées séparées de l'homme qu'il avait visiblement fait souffrir.

Car même s’il avait passé deux semaines sans sa présence, et malgré le fait qu’il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, Jaejoong avait la désagréable impression que Yunho encore loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

A contrario de laisser ses émotions parler à sa place, lui aussi tenta alors de voiler sa déception sous son visage stricte absent de tout sourire. Il revint à la réalité, calma ses pulsions, et dévia ses prunelles vers l’homme accroupi, sentant son cœur palpiter violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

Ce traître avait choisi le mauvais jour pour se rebeller.

 **\- Depuis quand est-il là ?,** demanda-t-il d’une voix à peine audible.

 **\- Ça va bientôt faire une heure,** répondit solennellement Yunho.

 **\- S’IL VOUS PLAIT MONSIEUR KIM,** s’écria Donghae qui avait perdu toute notion de calme. **PARDONNEZ-MOI ! PITIÉ !!!!**

**\- Des nouvelles de l’argent ?**

**\- JE LUI AI DIS OU ÉTAIT L’ARGENT !!! IL EST DANS L’APPARTEMENT DE MON ONCLE !!!! A DIX MINUTES D’ICI !!! J’AI DÉJÀ DONNÉ L’ADRESSE !**

De nouveau, les deux hommes l’ignorèrent.

 **\- Changmin s’est chargé lui-même de le récupérer,** annonça Yunho, toujours aussi impassible. **Je n’ai pas encore eu de nouvelles depuis son départ. Ça ne fait que vingt minutes qu’il est parti.**

**\- JE VOUS JURE QU’IL LE TROUVERA LA-BAS !!! JE NE LES AI PAS DÉPLACÉ JE… NOUS SOMMES DES AMIS DE LONGUES DATES JE VOUS EN PRIE…**

Le bruit sourd d’un coup de feu résonna agressivement dans la pièce. Les murs tremblaient autant que Donghae qui avait hurlé de peur. La balle n’avait fait qu’effleurer son oreille avant d’atterrir sur la cloison d’en face, mais elle avait eu le don de le rendre muet.

Jaejoong avait sortit son arme en moins de deux, et n’avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de tirer. Il avait viser juste, sans même prendre la peine d'étudier sa cible. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu’il avait utilisé un pistolet comme celui-ci... il n’avait que huit ans à l’époque.

 **\- Encore un mot, et la prochaine balle finira dans ton crâne !,** beugla-t-il avant de baisser son arme. **Tu peux t’estimer heureux que ce ne soit pas moi qui s’est occupé de toi à ton arrivé !**

D’un geste rapide, il se déplaça vers Donghae jusqu’à être face à lui.

 **\- Sache que je n’aurai pas été aussi clément,** murmura-t-il, peu sensible aux pleurs de l’homme toujours avachi. **Si ton sort ne dépendait que de moi tu n’aurais même pas eu le loisir d’être escorté jusqu’ici. Tu n’es pas en mesure de parler, et encore moins de te justifier en blatérant des absurdités. Je m’en fou de la raison pour laquelle tu as fais ce que tu as fais. Je me fiche de savoir comment tu t’y ais pris et tes excuses tu peux te les mettre où je pense.**

Jaejoong était resté droit, regardant Donghae de toute sa hauteur, une de ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon en laine provenant d’Italie tandis que l'autre rangeait son arme. Il le fixait de ses yeux pleins de rancœur et de dominance, ne laissant entrevoir aucune once de remords possible malgré la relation amicale qu’ils entretenaient.

**\- Tu n’es pas le premier à trahir Sakura et tu ne seras pas le dernier, alors ne rêve surtout pas d'un traitement de faveur parce que nous avons été ami toi et moi! Si tu en doutes, souviens toi du sort qu'à connu ma très chère mère!**

Cette menace eu le dont de glacer le sang de Dongae qui garda les yeux baissés, tentant vainement de pleurer en silence.

La sonnerie d’un portable mit fin au supplice du captif qui expira bruyamment lorsqu’il vit Jaejoong quitter son champs de vision. D’un geste vif, ce dernier ouvrit le message qu’il venait de recevoir, tentant tant bien que mal d’ignorer l’œillade interrogateur que lui avait jeté Yunho.

_Enfin, il avait finit par le regarder._

**\- C’est Chang,** annonça Jaejoong. **Il a retrouvé l’argent, et il est en route.**

**\- Des victimes ?**

**\- Aucune si j’en crois ses mots. Il n’y a pas eu de résistance.**

**\- Alors que fait-on de lui ?**

Yunho avait désigné Donghae qui ne se manifestait plus, la tête tombante, comme résigné face au sort qui l’attendait.

Jaejoong ne jeta nullement un coup d’œil au prisonnier, préférant s’attarder sur le visage de son bras droit qui n’était qu’à quelques mètres de lui. Maintenant que l’argent avait été retrouvé, s’occuper de ce parasite n’était absolument pas une priorité. Il y avait bien plus important comme problème à régler, et le plus important de tous se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Discrètement et avec une grand hésitation, Jaejoong frôla les doigts ensanglantés de Yunho qui lui, recula par simple réflexe. Une vive douleur creusa l’intérieur de son ventre, mais le jeune dirigeant n’en prit pas compte, réitérant son geste qui cette fois fut bien plus ferme. Il s’empara de la main de son Vice-Président dont la raideur n’avait pas quitté son corps svelte, obligeant celui-ci à lâcher le fouet qu’il tenait encore et qui finit donc au sol rejoindre les flaques.

Il vit Yunho l’interroger du regard alors qu’il avançait vers lui d’une lenteur réfléchie. Jaejoong ne voulait nullement le brusquer, surtout pas après son silence prématuré et sa réapparition inattendue.

Il le scrutait de haut en bras tandis que Yunho restait immobile, fixa sa chemine tâchée de rouge, et observa ses manches relevées jusqu’aux coudes, elles aussi souillées. Il contempla son corps fin, presque amaigri, et finit par relever les prunelles vers son visage épuisé marqué par des cernes.

Jaejoong n’avait pas besoin de plus de preuves pour savoir que son bras droit s’était malmené durant son absence, et le poids qui habitait son estomac se fit soudainement plus lourd encore. Le voir aussi éreinté conforta son idée d’abandonner Donghae à son sort, peu enclin à passer le reste de sa journée à donner des directives quant à sa potentielle punition.

Jungkook avait eu raison, sans même avoir eu besoin de prononcer des mots concrets. Il devait affronter Yunho et sa colère, il ne pouvait les fuir plus longtemps.

Toujours avec cette même lenteur, Jaejoong s’avança, réduisant ainsi les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l’homme à qui il avait tourné le dos deux semaines auparavant. Constatant que Yunho ne le repoussait pas, il continua alors son avancé, jusqu’à ce que leur nez ne se frôlent et que leur souffle ne fasse qu’un. 

Confiant, Jaejoong releva son menton, tombant dangereusement dans les iris sombre et profonde de Yunho. D’aussi prêt, il pouvait contempler la petite cicatrice qui décorait sa joue. Cette dernière ressemblait à une larme, et la fatigue du bras droit ne faisait qu’accentuer le chagrin imaginaire qu’elle laissait transparaître. De sa bouche, Jaejoong alla l’effleurer d’un baiser aérien tout en fermant les yeux, avant de descendre jusque ses lèvres sèches, et d’y poser délicatement les siennes.

Une immense sensation de bien-être vint alléger la lourdeur présente aux creux de son estomac, tandis que ses commissures caressèrent lentement ses jumelles, sans aucune brusquerie.

Jaejoong avait la désagréable impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’ils ne s’étaient pas embrassé tous les deux. Le goût sucré des baisers qu’ils partageaient l’avaient terriblement manqué.

Un léger bruit de succion se fit entendre lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, et ils ne prirent aucune initiative pour s’éloigner l’un de l’autre. Leur front se joignit avec douceur, et Jaejoong en profita pour poser son autre main sur la hanche de son compagnon, ne prenant nullement en compte si le prisonnier les avaient entendu s'embrasser.

 **\- Suis moi !,** chuchota Jaejoong contre les lèvres de son bras droit d’un ton presque suppliant. **S’il te plait !**

Aucune réponse ne franchit la bouche de Yunho, qui depuis le départ, était resté stoïque. Il n’avait ni répondu au baiser tendre, ni aux caresses délicats du Président. Cependant, il se laissa traîner en dehors de la pièce telle un pantin, sans un regard en arrière pour Donghae, qui serait désormais seul.

Leur main s’était quittée dès lors où ils avaient franchit la porte pour se rendre dans un couloir tout aussi grisâtre que le reste du sous-sol. Quelques LED blanches étaient accrochées au plafond, offrant une vision sinistre des lieux. Le corridor était vide de monde, à l’exception d’un homme de main qui avait accompagné Jaejoong jusqu’à l’endroit désiré. Un quarantenaire élancé, dont la moitié du visage portait des cicatrices on ne peut plus visible d’une ancienne brûlure.

 **\- J’aimerai que tu fasses un tour de garde toutes les heures !** , lui ordonna Jaejoong.

**\- Bien monsieur !**

**\- Laisse-le dans cette position pour cette nuit, j’aviserai quoi faire de lui plus tard ! Et veille à ce que personne n’entre dans cette pièce !**

**\- A vos ordre !**

Il tourna ensuite les talons, longeant les couloirs du sous-sol, suivis de près par les pas assurés de Yunho qui restait silencieux. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Changmin.

**\- Je suis presque arrivé…**

**\- Lorsque tu seras là, inutile de me chercher,** lui coupa l’homme aux cheveux blond. **Ramène l’argent dans le coffre de ma chambre, je m’occuperai de cette histoire demain.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Rien qui puisse te concerner ! J'ai fais monté une mallette grise dans ta chambre, j'aimerai avoir un troisième avis sur la question, alors analysez le dossier vert qui s'y trouve avec Jin et faites moi un rapport pour demain !**

**\- Ça concerne l'Anhumain ?**

Jaejoong soupira.

**\- Ouvre et tu sauras.**

**\- Et qu'est ce que je fais si Junsu appelle ?**

**\- Je passe le reste de la journée et de la nuit dans ma suite, alors trouve un moyen de l'occuper. Je souhaite n’être dérangé par absolument personne !**

* * *

Le Lavender était une bâtisse historique de plusieurs étages dont l’architecture faisait référence aux anciens châteaux asiatiques, connus également sous le nom de « kanji ». La fortification datait du XVIIIe siècle, construit par les ancêtres de la famille Kim, qui s’était fait un nom dans le monde de l’immobilier de génération en génération. Depuis sa construction, elle hébergeait donc tous les membres importants de l’arbre généalogique, allant du grand-père aux arrière-petites-filles.

Cependant, avec l’apparition de Sakura des années auparavant, certaines traditions s’étaient vu s’évanouir au fil du temps. Etant devenu le quartier général de la bande organisée où les criminels et les marchandises de toutes sortes se baladaient sans scrupule entre les murs des bâtiments, certains membres de la famille s’étaient vu soumettre à un déménagement imposé vers d’autres habitations tout aussi historiques.

Agencé sur une immense colline à la fois verdoyante et montagneuse, le Lavender surplombait le petit quartier de _Hana_ qui était éloigné des nuisances de la grande ville. Situé dans une sorte de campagne, elle était donc entouré de verdure, de cascades, de rivières, de ponts et de montagnes.

L’édifice était historique de part ses toits incurvés et ses nombreuses poutres et colonnes en bois massif. Elle était entourée d’une immense muraille qui servait auparavant de protection mais qui aujourd’hui, donnait bien plus l’impression de renfermer un petit village. En tout, le château était constitué de seize tourelles dont la plus imposante contenait six étages.

Les appartements de Jaejoong occupait tout le sixième étage de la grande tour, offrant alors une vue imprenable sur le village d’en bas, mais également sur le sublime paysage qui n’avait rien à envier aux cartes postales. Entre la grande rivière qui s’écoulait doucereusement et accueillait quelques barques, ou encore les fleurs roses pastel des cerisiers qui la contournaient, l’endroit paraissait magique.

L’intérieur des lieux harmonisait entre la modernité et l'antiquité, mélangeant des couleurs à la fois sobres et vives telles que les murs écrus qui s’occupaient d’adoucir le rouge vermeille des rideaux ou encore le bois sombre des poutres et de certains meubles. Les nombreuses portes coulissantes et translucides, qui parfois semblaient remplacer les murs, offraient une luminosité éminente ainsi qu’un espace considérable aux nombreuses pièces de l’étage.

Malgré les années, Jaejoong se sentait toujours comme un étranger entre ces murs. Ces appartements avaient autrefois appartenu à son grand-père de son vivant, puis à son père lorsque ce dernier lui avait confié le règne. Personne d’autre que le Président de Sakura et son partenaire ne devaient loger au sein de ces intérieurs luxueux où se cachaient évidemment de nombreux coffres qui renfermaient des biens et aurtres documents précieux.

Autrefois, Jaejoong vivaient avec Jungkook dans l’aile Est du Lavender, loin de leur père et de ses affaires. Ils avaient eu leur propre chambre et avaient cohabité avec des professeurs de toutes sortes et de quelques cousins de tout âge, certains encore en apprentissage. Ce ne fut qu’après les funérailles de son géniteur que Jaejoong s’était permis de changer quelques règles, autorisant ainsi Jungkook d’occuper une chambre du sixième étage.

« _\- Je refuse de le laisser seul maintenant que Père n’est plus là ! Je préfère le savoir à mes côtés !_ », avait-il annoncé à sa grand-mère le soir même de la veillé.

L’état bien trop ordonné des lieux fit cependant comprendre à Jaejoong que son petit frère n’avait pas occupé l’appartement depuis un bon moment. Aucun vêtement n’était posé sur les portes manteaux, aucune nourriture n’occupait le plan de travail de la cuisine et même la fraîche odeur du jeune homme avait quitté les lieux.

 **\- Où est-ce que Kook a dormi durant tout ce temps ?,** demanda-t-il tout en descendant les quelques marches de la cuisine qui l’amena directement au salon.

Yunho le suivait toujours à la trace, n’ayant prononcé aucun mot durant leur trajet jusqu’ici. Il s’arrêta non loin d’un fauteuil d’angle couleur crème qui agençait un immense cadre où étaient peint une broussaille de bambous noir et vert sur un fond blanc. Il plaça ses mains toujours couvertes de sang à l’intérieur de ses poches, et observa Jaejoong se débarrasser de sa veste avant de se rendre vers un buffet fait de marbre pour se servir un verre d’eau.

**\- Pourquoi me le demander si vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?**

La mâchoire de Jaejoong se contracta. Il détestait par-dessus tout que Yunho le vouvoie. Que WooBin le fasse passait encore, sauf que ce dernier ne partageait nullement sa couche durant plusieurs nuitées et qu’ils ne possédaient aucune relation intime et secrète qui durait depuis plusieurs années.

Yunho ne le vouvoyait jamais, et ce même en la présence respectueuse de ses oncles ou même de ses grands-parents. Alors l’entendre utiliser un ton aussi solennel ne fit qu’accentuer sa peine, tout comme sa rage intérieure.

 **\- J’aimerai te l’entendre dire,** déclara âprement Jaejoong tout en déversant quelques gouttes de cognac dans un second verre en cristal.

Yunho expira lentement.

**\- Il n’a pas quitté Persona depuis votre départ, il dort dans votre bureau principal. Il n’est venu que très rarement au Lavender, la plupart du temps pour vérifier si vous étiez rentré.**

**\- Il a donc fuis la protection que lui offrait cette maison ?**

**\- Avec Sung Wong et Changmin, nous avons veillé à ce qu’il ne craigne rien. Il ne manquait pas de protection si c’est ce qui vous inquiète.**

**\- Evidemment,** souffla Jaejoong, impatient.

D’un geste lent, il se dirigea vers Yunho et le fixa de son regard austère avant de lui tendre le verre qui était emplie d’alcool, gardant l'eau pour lui.

**\- Toutefois, son entêtement devient dangereux.**

Le bras droit se saisit du verre, ne quittant pas son supérieur des yeux. La tension entre eux ne cessait de croître au fil des secondes.

**\- Il sait très bien que rester loin du Lavender pendant mon absence est une décision on ne peut plus risquée. En plus de le mettre en danger, il vous expose tous.**

**\- Il déteste rester ici, et vous mieux que personne devrait le comprendre.**

Certes, Jaejoong comprenait.

Pour Jungkook, le Lavender était un endroit vide de sens qui lui rappelait sans arrêt qu’il n’était pas officiellement un membre de Sakura. Il s’y était entraîné depuis son enfance, et contrairement aux personnes de son âge il occupait encore le rang d’apprenti, alors qu’il était le petit frère du Président et donc logiquement, l’héritier officiel.

Jaejoong était au courant du supplice qu’il faisait subir à son frère, aux regards arrogant de ses oncles et tantes que ce dernier devait affronter, et aux rumeurs absurdes qu’il devait sans cesse ignorer. Mais sa décision, bien qu’incomprise par la majorité, n’avait jamais été prise à la légère.

Jaejoong ne faisait que le protéger.

 **\- Tu penses que je suis trop dur avec lui ?,** dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son minéral, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Yunho. **Que je devrais lui laisser faire le rite et lui donner des missions suicidaires alors qu’il n’est pas capable de prendre de bonnes décisions ?**

 **\- Il est prêt à faire parti de ce monde,** annonça Yunho d’une voix moralisatrice tout en posant son verre d'alcool encore rempli sur la table basse du salon.

 **\- Ce monde comme tu dis, nous a été imposé par notre famille,** contra Jaejoong. **Alors excuse moi de te contredire mais personne n’est réellement prêt à faire parti d’une bande organisée. Contrairement à toi, avec Kook nous n’avons jamais eu le choix !**

**\- Bien évidemment que si ! Vous avez toujours voulu suivre les traces de votre père, et maintenant Kook veut suivre les vôtres !**

Agacé, Jaejoong resta silencieux quelques secondes, étudiant lentement les expressions qui peignaient le visage basané de Yunho. Tristesse, désespoir, accompagnée d’une ombre effrayante de colère. Une colère qui n’avait absolument rien à voir avec le sujet qu’ils étaient en train d’aborder.

Tous les deux savaient pertinemment que cette conversation ne faisait que repousser l’inévitable.

 **\- C’est vous qui n’êtes pas prêt à le voir faire son entré dans Sakura,** rétorqua le bras droit. **Et c’est normal, c’est pratiquement vous qui l’avez élevé.**

 **\- Voir son frère devenir un criminel devrait m’emplir de fierté selon toi ?,** marmonna Jaejoong de façon ironique. **Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur après tout ? Ce n’est pas comme si on allait lui demandé de sacrifier sa liberté n’est-ce pas ?**

D’une traite, il bu l’entièreté de son eau avant d’aller se resservir au bar dans des gestes brusques.

Yunho l’observa sans réaliser le moindre mouvement. Sa présence le perturbait encore. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à anticiper son retour et à se préparer à un affront douloureux ou qui, au contraire, serait bienfaitrice. Mais maintenant que son Président se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, il ne savait que faire. ~~~~

Les mêmes questions qu’il n’avait cessé de se poser refaisaient soudainement surface. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Où s’était-il rendu ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Et bordel comment pouvait-il agir comme si rien ne s’était passé avant son départ ? Comment pouvait-il se présenter à lui de façon aussi décontracté ? A l’embrasser avec tant de légèreté ?

Malgré sa position, Yunho faisait parti de ces personnes qui ignoraient la raison de ce voyage précipité. Avec Jaejoong, ils s’étaient diablement disputé la veille de son départ. Une dispute privée où des cris et quelques paroles blessantes avaient inondés l’appartement ~~.~~ Après une nuit blanche agitée par des pensées sombres, le brunâtre s’était réveillé frustré, avec un appel de Changmin lui exigeant des explications qu’il n’était malheureusement pas en mesure de fournir.

_Où est-ce que Jaejoong était parti ? Et pourquoi ?_

Yunho avait passé les deux premiers jours à le harceler d’appels et de messages qui n’avaient nullement été retournés. Son supérieur était resté cruellement silencieux. Il avait donc finit par abandonner, ignorant les rumeurs qui lui nouaient le ventre, préférant consacrer son temps et son énergie à discrètement surveiller et protéger Jungkook.

Jaejoong avait disparu sans donner le moindre indice sur sa destination ou sur la durée de son absence, laissant ainsi derrière lui des hommes désorientés qui avaient profité de ce moment de fragilité pour prendre leurs aises ou mettre en place des plans ridicules de rébellion. Alors le voir réapparaître telle une fleur saisonnière n’était pas au goût de Yunho. 

Le blond avait trop longtemps abusé de sa patience.

**\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?**

La question avait franchi ses lèvres comme une évidence. De toutes les questions qu’il s’était posée depuis ces dernières semaines, c’était celle-ci qu’il jugeait comme étant la plus importante.

 **\- Cesse de me vouvoyer et peut-être que je te répondrais**!, claqua le Président.

Jaejoong avait violemment claquer le verre contre la surface en marbre du bar, le fissurant légèrement. La tension était palpable, et le ton qu’ils avaient employé loin d’être amicale et bienveillante.

 **\- Vous avez l’air irrité,** annonça innocemment Yunho. **Vous devriez peut-être vous pencher sur l’alcool ça vous détendra…**

 **\- Ce jeu ne m’amuse absolument pas,** souffla Jaejoong d’un air las. **Si je t’ai fais monté jusqu’ici c’est pour qu’on s’explique, non pour que tu te comportes comme un enfant.**

**\- Comme un enfant ? Ce n’est pourtant pas moi qui a quitté la ville par lâcheté !**

**\- Crois-le ou non mais mon départ était nécessaire.**

**\- Nécessaire pour qui ? Pour vous ?**

**\- Pour nous deux !**

**\- Donc vous avouez que c’est à cause de moi si vous avez quitté la ville ?**

Jaejoong soupira, se retournant vivement afin d’affronter son bras droit.

**\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je reste et qu’on s’entretue ?**

**\- J’aurai préféré qu’on en parle plutôt que de te voir te volatiliser !,** s’écria soudainement Yunho. **Tu sais au moins ce que ton départ a provoqué ?**

**\- Mon absence n’a absolument rien « provoqué » ! Donghae n’est pas un obstacle, Sakura se porte très bien …**

**\- Sauf que je ne te parle pas de Sakura bordel, mais de moi !!!!**

Le fait que Yunho se mit enfin à le tutoyer n’était pas ce qui avait marqué l’étonnement de Jaejoong. Il était bien plus stupéfait face aux aveux qui résonnaient encore contre ses tympans.

 **\- Tu pensais réellement que ta fuite n’allait rien me faire ?,** lâcha Yunho tout en s’approchant de Jaejoong. **Que je n’allais pas me faire du soucis, ou me poser dix mille questions face à ton geste ?**

Jaejoong l’observa avancer depuis le bar, constatant une énième fois l’état médiocre qui avait pris possession de Yunho. Amaigri, flottant au sein de son costume souillé, le visage blafard et attristé.

**\- Si tu voulais vraiment me quitter, pourquoi ne pas avoir eu l’audace de venir me le dire en face plutôt que de prendre la fuite !**

Des douleurs, Jaejoong en avait connu de toutes les nuances depuis sa _tendre_ enfance. Ils les avaient découvert lorsque son père l’obligeait à retenir son souffle tandis qu’on retenait sa tête de force sous une eau glacée. Et il les avaient supporté lorsqu’on lui faisait subir les pires tortures existantes afin qu’il puisse se préparer à d’éventuelles enlèvements au cours de sa vie. Il avait donc appris à les contrôler à chaque expérience réalisée, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne immunisé face à la souffrance.

Cependant, il ne réussissait jamais à se contrôler lorsque Yunho était dans l’équation, et c’était ce qui l’effrayait de plus en plus. Cet homme face à lui était bien le seul qui avait le pouvoir de raviver toutes les émotions qu’il avait longtemps réussi à éteindre avec l’aide de son géniteur. Et pour un homme aussi haut placé qu’il l’était, à la tête de l’entreprise familiale et de la bande organisée la plus crainte du pays, c’était un signe de faiblesse.

Son père l’avait pourtant mis en garde.

Il lui avait prévenu que cet homme allait être le commencement de sa perte, mais Jaejoong ne l’avait pas cru. Il n’avait rien voulu entendre de ses avertissements, persuadé qu’il serait capable de dominer cette passion abondante qu’il avait longtemps pris pour de l’affection inoffensive. 

Sauf qu’il n’en était rien.

En l’espace de quelques années, Yunho était devenu l’un des hommes le plus important de sa misérable vie.

Il l’avait pourtant rencontré dans d’horribles conditions, alors que Yunho tentait de convaincre ses parents de se délier de Sakura contre un contrat bien plus alléchant. L’héritier de Sakura avait donc souhaiter prendre personnellement les choses en main lorsque son père lui avait affirmé qu’ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre la sécurité que leur offrait les JUNG. Avocate des KIM depuis des générations, la famille de Yunho était des alliées puissants qui surveillaient les arrières du clan. Grâce à leur talent mais aussi à leur réputation de requin, ils n’avaient connu que très peu de procès, qui non seulement n’avaient jamais directement visé les membres des KIM, et qui ont tous été remportés. L’alliance avec les Jung était donc importante et vitale pour un avenir sécurisé et sans embûche.

Jaejoong et Yunho s’étaient alors tournés autour pendant un bon moment à cette époque, Jaejoong par simple stratégie, tandis que Yunho cherchait à en tirer profit. Pendant des mois, ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris sous les regards prudent de leurs famille, jouant avec le feu jusqu’à finir par se brûler méchamment.

Malgré la haine qu’ils avaient ressenti l’un pour l’autre au départ, et contre toute attente, ils avaient fini par toucher au fruit défendu et à ressentir des choses qui leurs étaient interdites. Ils s’étaient laissé prendre par leur propre piège, plongeant tête baissé dans un abysse profond tels des aveugles naïfs. Ils s’étaient alors longtemps aimé en silence, laissant feindre un plan infaillible pour tirer avantage de la situation qui habitait leurs deux familles.

Mais le temps et le devoir les avaient rattrapé, et ils avaient donc décidé de mettre un terme à ce jeu qu’ils savaient risqué. Car Sakura était dangereux tout autant que l’était les JUNG et leur cabinet d’avocats. Un conflit pourrait causé la perte de beaucoup de monde.

Alors ils avaient tout avoué, uniquement à leurs parents. Et même si Yunho avait abandonné l’idée d’un quelconque fin de contrat, cette révélation avait tout de même mis cette idée à exécution. Sakura avait donc perdu la protection importante des JUNG, ces derniers refusant de voir leur fils batifoler avec un homme à la tête d’une organisation mafieuse. Les aider était une chose, mais en faire partie en était une autre. Sa famille lui avait alors donné ultimatum, et Yuno avait préféré leur tourner le dos afin de prendre son envol auprès de 'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait alors abandonné sa carrière, sa liberté et avait perdu le respect et la protection de sa famille.

De son côté, Jaejoong était au chevet de son père gravement malade lorsqu’il le lui avait révélé. Avoir une relation ouverte avec un homme n’avait rien de choquant en soi, même au sein d’une bande organisée. Le problème ne venait donc pas de là, mais des traditions et de la couverture qu’ils s’étaient longtemps construit et qu’ils devaient avant tout conserver.

Il était inconcevable pour un héritier de se marier par amour, et de s’afficher publiquement sans craindre de terrible conséquences. C’était comme offrir aux vautours une véritable opportunité de créer un coup d’état. Offert sur un plateau d’argent. Les mariages chez les KIM avaient toujours suivi des protocoles politiques afin de conserver des biens ou de renforcer leur pouvoir. Ce genre de liaison maritale était organisée bien à l'avance par les aînés de la famille qui proposaient ou imposaient leurs choix de la future femme ou du futur époux.

Personne ne s'était jamais marié par amour.

Son géniteur lui avait toujours répété de nombreuses fois qu’il ne fallait jamais afficher ses faiblesses à l’ennemi, et bien que Jaejoong avait longtemps ignoré le contenu de cette dite « faiblesse » qu’il ne pensait pas éprouver, il savait aujourd’hui qu’il était trop tard pour mettre ce conseil à exécution.

Yunho était devenu son monde, son souffle… Et il était accidentellement tombé amoureux de lui. Éperdument amoureux.

Après tant d’année de souffrance et de torture à vouloir suivre les traces de son père qui n’avait d’autres faiblesses que ses fils, lui avait décidé de prendre son amant comme bras droit. Il l’avait fait par simple caprice, ignorant dangereusement ses oncles et les vieux amis de son père qui étaient certainement bien plus qualifié, et fidèles depuis des années. Il avait eu la prétention de pouvoir tout avoir : pouvoir, argent, reconnaissance, respect et amour.

Mais la réalité de son monde l’avait vite remis sur pied, Sa dispute avec Yunho n’avait fait que confirmer l’avenir qui les attendait derrière leur relation qu’ils avaient longtemps cru utopique et intouchable.

Rien n’était éternelle.

Il se retrouvait dans une situation épineuse. Et tout ça lui nouait le ventre.

Il était cependant certain d’une chose…

 **\- Jamais je ne te permettrai de sortir de ma vie,** déclara-t-il **. Si vraiment je voulais te quitter, tu ne serais pas en face de moi à l’heure qu’il est.**

Sa main vacillante s’accrocha à la chemise tachetée de Yunho qui semblait analyser ses mots.

**\- J'ai besoin que tu me crois.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir d’en douter alors que j’apprends que tu te trimbales avec ces foutus documents et que tu disparais quelques heures plus tard !**

Ces foutus documents étaient la cause de leur conflit principal. De simples dossiers de jeunes femmes célibataires prêtes à marier que lui avait remis sa grand-mère lorsque Jaejoong l’avait visité. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle lui en donnait, espérant que son petit-fils puisse donner un nouvel héritier à la famille. Sauf que Yunho n’avait jamais été mis au courant de ce subterfuge, car Jaejoong lui-même ne prenait pas ces innocentes tentatives au sérieux.

Cependant, ces foutus documents avaient ramenés d’autres sujets sensibles sur le tapis, dévoilant une nouvelle fois la fragilité de leur idylle. Jaejoong refusait catégoriquement d’assumer publiquement sa relation avec son bras droit, et ce pour des raisons de sécurité. Il refusait de mettre son amant encore plus en danger qu’il ne l’était déjà alors qu’il occupait une place aussi important à ses côtés. Si jamais leur relation venait à se découvrir, il savait pertinemment ce qui les attendrait.

Le sombre passé de sa mère en était l’exemple parfait, et jamais il ne prendrait le risque de l’oublier.

 **\- La raison de mon départ n’a absolument rien à voir avec les stupides fiches de grand-mère,** finit-il par expliquer, resserrant sa prise autour du tissu. **Je te l’ai affirmé des milliers de fois, je n’avais aucunement l’intention de les feuilleter.**

**\- Mais tu devras bien le faire un jour, comme l’a fait ton père !**

Jaejoong fit une pause, le cœur lourd.

 **\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un mariage mensonger, je ne le veux pas,** dit-il tout en rapprochant leur corps. **Je suis un dirigeant, j’ai le droit de décider de la vie que je souhaite avoir.**

**\- Tes oncles réclameront un hériter.**

**\- Jungkook EST un hériter.**

Yunho fit une pause, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

**\- Alors tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir d’enfants ? Jamais ?**

L'homme aux cheveux blonds sentit son estomac se contracter violemment, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser paraître sa soudaine panique.

Cette question, il l’avait entendu des centaines de fois au cours de sa vie. De ses grand-parents, de son père, de son frère ou de ses proches… Il avait donc l’habitude de répondre avec désinvolture et certitude, ne mâchant pas sur ses mots afin de faire comprendre qu’il n’a jamais eu le désir d’être parent.

Sauf qu'aujourd’hui, la question prenait un tout autre sens.

Et cette fois, elle avait été posé par Yunho, l’homme à côté duquel il souhaitait se voir vieillir. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa carrière, sa famille et sa dignité pour être à ses côtés. Celui qui acceptait encore d’être dans l’ombre d’une relation cachée, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Jaejoong ne se sentait pas en droit de le priver d’une nouvelle chose, pas après tout ce que son partenaire avait laissé derrière lui. Car aux yeux de Yunho, il ne restait que Jaejoong, et cela, ce dernier le savait pertinemment.

Il n’eut pas le courage de prononcer cette vérité qu’il crachait sans vergogne face aux autres, ne se contentant que de le regarder avec douceur, affichant un sourire qui se voulait désolé.

 **\- Je veux simplement que tu saches que je t’ai choisi toi,** chuchota-t-il en lui enlaçant les hanches **. Et que jamais je te ferais subir l’humiliation de me marier pour des titres.**

Yunho ne put que soupirer, réfléchissant de nouveaux aux deux dernières semaines qui s’étaient écoulés.

 **\- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir dit ce soir-là ?,** se plaignit-il **. Pourquoi tu es parti ?**

C’était simple, Jaejoong avait préféré la fuite plutôt que d’affronter l’existence de sa faiblesse. Il avait préféré blatérer des mensonges horribles, il avait préféré le repousser et le renier, jouer la carte de l’antipathique, simplement parce qu’il avait paniquait qu’il avait eu peur. Vraiment peur.

Mais c’était une réponse qu’il n’était pas prêt à donner dans l’immédiat. _Pas après ce qu’il avait découvert lors de son voyage._

Le simple sourire qu’afficha le blond fit comprendre au bras droit que sa demande resterait sans réponse.

 **\- Tu le sauras le moment venu,** souffla Jaejoong en caressant le creux de ses reins protégée par sa chemise. **Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas simplement oublier tout ça, et se retrouver après tout ce temps ?**

Un léger frisson parcouru l’échine d’un Yunho pourtant inerte de tous mouvements, lorsqu’il sentit un souffle chaud lui effleurer la peau de son cou.

 **\- Je peux te préparer un bain hm ?,** ronronna Jaejoong après avoir baiser son épiderme mouillé. **Ou tu préfères peut-être une douche ?**

Après un long silence et plusieurs baisers tout aussi innocent que pervers, Yunho recula d’un pas.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme une fleur et attendre de moi que je ferme les yeux,** lâcha-t-il soudainement d’un ton sévère.

**\- Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande, j'aimerai juste un peu de répit…**

**\- Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux jeter et reprendre à ta guise !**

Lentement, Yunho se détacha de l’emprise de son amant, ignorant son air à la fois étonné, frustré et furieux.

 **\- Fais-moi signe lorsque tu seras prêt à me parler de ton voyage !,** déclara-t-il après avoir réajusté sa chemise, et s’être détourner vers la sortie.

**\- Où vas-tu ?**

**\- Dans mes appartements.**

**\- Je ne t’ai pas ordonné de partir !,** s’écria Jaejoong.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sous le coup de l'affolement. Il détestait par-dessus tout utiliser son pouvoir hiérarchique contre son amant, surtout lorsque personne n’était témoin de leur discussion, et qu’il n’avait donc nullement besoin d’affirmer sa position de dirigeant.

Cependant, il n’avait pu réagir autrement, terrifié par l’attitude inhabituelle que lui offrait son partenaire.

Yunho ne l'avait jamais vouvoyez, il ne l'avait jamais rejeté et il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Son absence et ses mensonges étaient-elles les fameuses gouttes de trop qui étaient venu noyer leur relation?

Jaejoong dégluti lorsqu'il vit alors son amant s’arrêter sous son ordre. Une terrible nausée l'obligea à grimacer, et dans un air pleins de dégoût, il ravala difficilement la bile qui était venu lui chatouiller la gorge.

Yunho quant à lui, resta immobile toujours de dos afin de cacher son expression douloureuse, semblant attendre des instructions qui ne vinrent qu'après quelques secondes interminables.

**\- Tu peux prendre ta douche ici, c’est moi qui m’en vais !**

Après cette annonce, Jaejoong récupéra sa veste et quitta l’appartement sans un regard en arrière. Il entra dans l’ascenseur, composa le numéro de son petit frère et attendit avec une certaine agitation, son regard amer fixant son reflet à travers les portes refermées. Il raccrocha lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie de Jungkook, se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à prévenir Sung Wong de sa présence au Persona ce soir.

Il était arrivé au Lavender d’humeur empli d’espoir, et il en ressortait déçu et irrité.

Sa colère n'était pourtant pas dirigé contre Yunho, mais contre lui qui avait fuit. Pourtant, il aurait pu apaiser l'impatience son amant, il en avait ce pouvoir, il aurait pu effacer ses craintes en lui avouant la vérité. Sauf qu'il avait égoïstement préféré jouer la carte de l’ignorance et du mensonge, encore. Yunho n'était son bras droit que par titre, et ce depuis le jour de son affectation, Jaejoong le savait, tout le monde le savait. Et aujourd'hui, Yunho s'en apercevait également. 

Son regard ancré à travers son reflet, Jaejoong dévia ses prunelles vers son ventre, et écoeuré par ce que lui renvoyait le miroir de l’ascenseur, il ferma les yeux, laissant une petite larme coulée le long de sa joue. 

* * *

Le dossier vert que Changmin avait trouvé en ouvrant la mallette posée sur son lit à baldaquin, était une pure énigme. Le porte document ne renfermait que quatre petites feuilles où pratiquement rien n'y était inscrit. Il n'y avait aucune photo, aucune description approfondie, aucune faiblesse mise en avant, juste un nom glissé dans un paragraphe anodin et une adresse. 

L'homme dont parlait les fichiers était un Anhumain, plus précisément un Nekomimi orphelin qui avait grandit sur une île dont le nom lui était inconnu.

C'est tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à savoir.

Changmin soupira après avoir fermer le dossier, son excitation retombée comme une masse.

 **\- Je pensais que cet animal serait particulier ou au moins dangereux** , souffla-t-il.

Agacé, il se leva de son lit, et se débarrassa de son débardeur noir qui empestait l’encens. L'endroit où il était parti récupérer l'argent en était infesté, et même après plusieurs heures, la migraine que la fumée odorante lui avait causé ne l'avait pas quitté. Il garda cependant son jogging moulant, attacha rapidement ses cheveux d'un gris perle en une petite queue de cheval et se saisit d'une serviette blanche qu'il plaça autour de son cou.

Jin l'observait depuis le bureau où il était assis, ses longues jambes dénudées batifolant l'air avec un certain amusement. Lui n'était habillé que d'une longue chemise de pyjama en soie bleu appartenant au propriétaire de la chambre. Le vêtement large lui arrivait presque jusqu'au aux genoux, couvrant ainsi son boxer de marque. La douce odeur de monoï qui émanait de sa peau et de ses longs cheveux encore humides contrastait avec l'odeur de l'encens, confortant Changmin dans l'idée qu'il devrait lui aussi allé prendre une douche.

 **\- S'il intéresse Junsu,** annonça Jin, **alors il doit forcément être particulier**. 

**\- Pourquoi Jae aurait besoin de notre avis sur ce mec ? Si Junsu le veux, on a cas le lui donner point barre!**

Jin ignora la remarque, et descendit du bureau pour se diriger vers le dossier abandonné sur les draps sombres du lit. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, nullement gêné que la chemise qui ne cachait plus son sous-vêtement. Changmin était son ami de longue date, le seul qu'il avait d'ailleurs, et la nudité n'avait jamais été un problème entre eux. 

Il feuilleta alors le porte document avec précision, tandis que Changming fouillait dans ses placards à la recherche de vêtements propres.

 **\- C'est peut-être plus complexe qu'on ne le pense,** murmura Jin. **Tu savais qu'en plus d'être un Anhumain mâle, il est également un porteur ? C'est écrit là !**

**\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette information changerait quoique soit, ça fait des lustres que les porteurs ne sont plus considérés comme des anomalies.**

**\- C'est complètement faux.**

Soupirant à nouveau, Changmin se retourna vers Jin qui était perdu dans sa lecture pourtant maigre d'information. Il posa un genou sur le matelas, installa ses deux bras musclés de part et d'autre de son ami et collègue, et plaça son menton sur sa chevelure mouillée, son regard fixant également le dossier.

 **\- Maintenant que tu sais qu'il est porteur, je sens que tu veux le prendre sous ton aile,** sourit Changmin.

 **\- Et c'est un problème?** , s'indigna Jin. **C'est juste que je trouve qu'il y a encore des discriminations injustes.**

**\- Comme pour tout Clochette.**

**\- Je le sais,** souffla-t-il. 

Jin n'était pas inconscient. Les discriminations existaient depuis des millénaires et ce genre d'opinion pourtant moyenâgeuse ferait toujours partie de leur société. Cependant, il considérait les porteurs mâles comme des cas à part. Ces derniers avaient pourtant toujours existé selon la science, mais la maternité avait toujours été considéré comme un cycle réservé aux femmes dans leur pays, et ce pendant plusieurs milliers d'années. Autrefois, les porteurs étaient massacrés, tués, donnés en sacrifice et utilisés comme des esclaves. Beaucoup souhaitait même éradiquée leur "race" et aller à l'encontre même de ce qu'avait pourtant décidé la nature. Leur passé était lourd, et est même devenu presque tabou. Et même si depuis, les lois, codes et certaines visions ont connu un changement drastique, les comportements irrespectueux étaient encore beaucoup trop présente.

Certes, on ne tuait plus les porteurs, mais Jin était persuadé que plusieurs d'ente eux étaient encore utilisés comme esclaves ou comme des poules aux œufs d'or. 

**\- N'oublie pas que ce pauvre garçon sera entre les mains d'un pervers narcissique puissant.**

**\- Et toi n'oubli pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'un colis,** répliqua Changmin qui se leva après avoir offert un baiser sur le front de son ami. **Puis pauvre garçon on n'en sait rien, les porteurs ne sont pas tous des innocents.**

Jin entendit au loin la porte de la salle de bain privatisée claquer doucement. La chambre de Changmin était spacieuse comparé à la sienne qui ne se trouvait même pas au Lavender, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il préférait largement venir squatté ici. Le jeune homme n'occupait pas une place importante parmi le clan selon lui, bien que Changmin et Jaejoong ne cessaient de lui répétait le contraire. Etre escorte n'était pas une disgrâce en soi, il adorait son métier et y prenait énormément de plaisir à occuper plusieurs rôles selon le désir de ses clients de choix. Cependant, à part distraire des gros poissons et détourner leur attention, il ne faisait rien d'autre.

Lassé de lire la même phrase depuis plusieurs minutes, Jin tourna la page, caressa lentement une partie de la feuille où une photo d’identité avait été arraché, et s'attarda sur le seul nom noté parmi une phrase aussi inutilie que le reste des documents.

_" L'Anhumain, connu sous le matricule 777 - est née dans un orphelinat au sud du pays sous le nom de Yoongi."_


End file.
